When Reality Becomes Anime
by Living on a Rainbow
Summary: Six Naruto freaks get warped into the Narutoverse. Konoha's in for a heck of a surprise. Was this just a freak accident or is there another reason they're there? SasuOc, KibaOc, PeinOc, ShikaOc, NaruOc, GaaOc Rated T for language and suggestive humor.
1. WTF?

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Rebecca**

We heard a knock on the door.

"You're finally here!" Sue exclaimed, "We were waiting for forever!"  
"Time for the new Naruto Shippuuden show!" I yelled from the living room.

We were major Naruto freaks.

"Yeah!" Adliani called, "Now hurry up so we can start. The video's already loaded."

"Okay, okay," Emily replied, dropping her stuff on the floor

"Hurry up!" Laura whined.

"I'm here!"

"Can we start the show?" Adliani asked.

"Yeah!" Sue replied, "I've got the snacks!"

We all crowded around Sue's Mac, engrossed in the newest Shippuuden show.

"I hope Sasuke shows up," I absently said.

"You've got OCD with him, you know," Claudia pointed out.

"Hmph. He's my favorite character – besides Gaara, Neji, and Itachi, of course."

"Sh!" Sue said, just as the theme song ended, and out popped Naruto, the main character, saying a bunch of Japanese words, the subtitles translating them automatically.

This is our favorite past time, mostly. Naruto. We're freaks, like I said. Claudia, Laura, and I read the Fan Fiction concerning the anime – hell, we even write some. Emily, Adliani, and Sue are more…un-obsessive of them. Adliani loves to draw the characters (she gives me a bunch of Sasuke and Itachi pics), and Sue and Emily like to watch the anime and read the manga.

Every week we sleepover at somebody's house to watch the latest Naruto Shippuuden episode – this time it was Sue's. We were sleeping over the whole weekend, seeing as her parents were out of town.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Gaara can't die!"

"No!" Laura exclaimed, "I need him for my Fan Fiction, damn it!"

"Fuck!" Sue says, "Gaara was awesome."

"How sad," Claudia sighed, "He died just when he became Kazekage."

"Another reason why he should be alive!" I sighed, exasperated.

"I feel like eating waffles…" Emily trailed off, getting up and coming a few minutes later with an Eggo waffle. We settled in to watch the rest of the show.

-x-

"I'm bored," I groaned. After watching that show we had nothing to do.

"I have an idea!" Emily jumped, "Let's be anime characters! We can dress up and everything!"

"We're sixteen," Claudia said, "Aren't we a little old for that?"

"No!" Sue laughed, "Let's do it! You guys left the clothes in my attic!"

"Alright!" I yelled, following Sue up to the attic. Why she still had our costumes, I don't really know – she was supposed to give it back to us (I planned on using that costume for Halloween).

The attic was a spacey room, hardly an attic, if you ask me. I went over to a corner and pulled out a large box.

We sifted through the box and pulled out our clothes. We met back in the attic once we were dressed.

I was in black. I had a long sleeved black shirt that revealed my belly button that had a skull in the front, I had black capris, and seeing as how we didn't like ninja sandals – hey, I might be a Naruto freak, but I don't have to like _everything _about the show – I had converse sneakers. A hooded black cloak with the Konoha symbol on the back shielded my eyes – and my moon and star belly button ring, sadly. I had the Konoha headband around my neck, my lip piercing glinting slightly.

Sue wore a white button up long sleeved shirt (just imagine the mens button up formal!) black tie, the biker gloves, red and black stripped stockings, black jean skirt, pyramid studded (spikes) belt and black converse.

Claudia was in loose fitting light blue long sleeved shirt, with white bandages across her arms and a large white ribbon across her stomach (no bows, that'd be stupid) and white shorts (I personally think they used to be part of my Sasuke costume – don't ask why I have one – but I don't have any proof) with a weapon pouch at her hip. She most likely put her ipod in there. Her headband was on her forehead.

Laura was similar to Claudia, only her shirt was red, and she had black capris. She tied her headband around one of her belt loops at her side.

Adliani was in Hinata's clothes (She loves her) wearing the actual ninja shoes. How she could actually wear them, I'll never know. She wore her headband on her forehead.

Emily's very short body was cloaked – all except her face. It was navy blue, with the Konoha symbol on the back, and a…very large waffle on the front. Her headband was lopsided on her forehead and there was a sticker of…you guessed it, a waffle right next to Konoha's symbol.

"Okay, I forgot our anime names," I said.

Claudia sighed. "How can you forget? We were talking about it _yesterday_!"

I only shrugged. "I only know my name's Akemi."

Claudia sighed. "I'm Kira, Ad's Kida, Emily's…um…Emily, what _is _your anime name?"

"Waffle Girl."

We laughed. "Something other than that, jeez," Sue giggled.

"I'm Curomi, then," Emily shrugged.

"I'm Aridoku!" Sue said.

"Kanna!" Laura yelled.

"So now what?" Emily asked.

"Put the box back where it goes," Sue instructed, "And…uh…"

"Hey! What's this?" Emily held up an ancient looking scroll.

"I never knew I had that here," Sue said.

"I think it's one of those scroll thingies from Naruto!" I examined it. It seriously did look like one.

"A Jutsu scroll?" Claudia asked, "Open it!"

Sue carefully opened it.

"Let's sign it," Laura said.

"No!" Claudia protested, "I'm not gonna slice myself. Even I'm not _that _stupid."

"Well, I am," I grinned, "Where's the knife?"

Adliani disappeared for a few minutes, reappearing with a small knife.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"Me," Sue said.

She took the knife, and slowly sliced a thin cut on her thumb. Blood steadily gushed out, and she pressed her thumb against the old paper scroll.

Sue passed the knife to me, and I quickly did the same, slightly wincing at the pain. I pressed my thumb onto scroll. It felt fragile, as if I could break it just by touching it – good thing that wasn't the case.

When it came to Laura's turn, Claudia spoke up again.

"No, Laura!" Claudia whined, "You were my only _normal_ friend!"

"Just do it, Claudia," Laura rolled her eyes, handing the small knife to Claudia.

Claudia just sighed. "We're so Emo," She mumbled, slicing her thumb and pressing it onto the scroll.

Hey, there's nothing wrong about being Emo, jeez.

"Appreciate Emos every now and then, would you?" Sue and I narrowed our eyes.

"Now what?" Claudia asked, ignoring us. Hmph.

"Now we do the Jutsu, it even has the hand signs we're supposed to do," Adliani shrugged.

"It's called…um, it's in Japanese, I can't read it," Emily said.

"Maybe we should just yell 'Jutsu!' when we do it," Sue suggested.

"That's better than nothing," I shrugged.

We studied the scroll for ten minutes, learning the Jutsu.

"Everyone ready?" Laura asked.

"On three," I added.

"One," Sue counted.

"Two," Claudia continued,

"THREE!" We yelled.

"JUTSU!"

A sudden gust of wind appeared, whipping around us.

"What's going on?" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Sue replied, "There's not even a window in here!"

"We're going to die!" Emily yelled insanely.

"No we're not!" Claudia snapped.

A flash of white light blinded us, and we were suddenly falling through the air.

_Oof! _I had landed on the hard ground…only...we weren't in Sue's attic anymore.

"Nice catch, Rebecca," Emily thanked me. So she was the one who fell on me. Emily's heavier than she looks, apparently.

_I hope my ipod didn't break,_ I hoped. Don't ask why I had it in my cloak – I have a lot of things in there.

"Get off, Emily," I groaned, "This ground's harder than it looks."

"Um, Rebecca," Adliani called for my attention.

"What?"

"You landed old guy…do you think he's dead?"

I realized I _was _on an old guy. He was face down, but his white hair stood out, looking like it could defy gravity if it tried.

"Oh, sorry…" I whispered, getting up.

"Where are we?" Laura asked, brushing back a few loose strands of hair.

"Definitely not in Sue's attic," Ad looked around.

"No shit," Sue said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Claudia nudged the man on the ground with her foot. He groaned, getting up and rubbing his head, muttering something about not being to read in peace without something falling on him.

When he turned around, we froze.

Oh. My. God.

"Is that…" Laura trailed of disbelievingly.

"No fucking way," I mumbled.

"It's not polite to swear, you know," Kakashi said disinterestedly.

"Oh, my God!" We yelled, "It's _Kakashi_!"


	2. Training with Team 7!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**No one's POV**

Tsunade wasn't having the best of days. She had a mountain load of paperwork – no surprise there – three missions to give out, and an overnight shift at the hospital. And to top it off, Shizune found her stash of sake. Now she couldn't even get drunk while working!

"My day can't possibly get any worse," She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Right then burst in Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto, with six odd looking girls. Tsunade didn't recognize them, but they had the Konoha symbol on their clothes. What was going on? Last time she checked, she knew _everyone _in the village.

"What's going on?" She asked tiredly, "Who are they?"

"They're mentally insane," Kakashi replied, "They keep saying we're from some TV show called _Naruto_. I don't even know what the hell a TV is!"

"Wait outside," Tsunade sighed again, "I'll deal with them."

"I don't know what a TV show is," Naruto began, "But it's got to be good if it's named after me!"

"It is!" A dark skinned girl, cloaked, agreed, "Except I totally think they should rename it. I mean, come on, you're not the sharpest crayon in the Crayola box. You don't even know you're dad's the –"

"Shut up!" Tsunade interrupted before she could reveal that secret, "Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, out. _Now._"

Correction, her day definitely _can _get worse.

Once they were out, Tsunade sighed again, before getting down to business. Atleast she could take a break from the paperwork, even if it meant she had to deal with a bunch of insane girls.

**Rebecca**

Once we explained everything – and yeah, we mean _everything –_ Tsunade held up a hand to stop us from speaking.

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade began, "You're from a different dimension –"

"Unless we're dreaming," Emily piped up.

"We're not, Emily," Adliani replied, "I hit my head hard enough to know that."

She touched the bruise on her forehead, the result of banging your head against a tree to see if you were actually dreaming. Retard.

"Okay, you're from a different dimension that has a TV show about _this _dimension, and you know all about us?"

We all nodded, except Sue who just said, "Shit yeah!"

"And you found a scroll in your attic that happened to be a Jutsu scroll?"

"It brought us here," Sue shrugged, "So it's got to be one."

"And where is it?"

"Um…on the floor of my attic…" Sue replied.

"Do you remember the hand signs to get back to your dimension?" Tsunade asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Uh…no…" I replied.

"I only remember one…" Laura said.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, you're just going to have to stay here –"

"Alright!" Emily interrupted, cheering.

"Until we can research the scroll you were describing and find a way to get you back home," She finished, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

A sudden idea popped into my head.

"Can we be ninjas?"

If we were in the normal world, any regular person would have had us committed to the local Asylum. Good thing we're in the Naruto world, huh?

"No."

"But –" Sue protested.

"No! You can't even fight!"

I heard Adliani mumble, "How would _you _know?"

"Yeah we can! We've memorized a bunch of Jutsus from Naruto!" Laura countered, "Besides, we can train under a sensei – anyone but Gay and Lee, though."

"No, I –"

"Please?!" We pleaded. Emily did her irresistible puppy dog eyes. For a small little insane girl, her pout comes in handy.

"Silicon filled bitch," Sue muttered under her breath. I nudged her so she could shut up.

Tsunade sighed again. "Fine," She said, "I'll have Team Seven go over things with you."

"Can we be Chuunin?" Claudia asked hopefully.

Obviously that was a long shot, but it's worth a try, right?

Tsunade couldn't even protest before Emily pouted cutely, but she was adamant about not letting us be ones.

"If we die on a mission," I added slowly, "Then you won't have any extra work to get us back home…"

Tsunade pondered this for a moment, but slowly nodded. "Fine, Chuunin. Since you already have the headbands, inform Team Seven of their new mission, and you're going to be split into two teams. Um…Rebecca, Sue, and Claudia, are a team, the rest are another."

"One question," I stated, "In the Shippuuden episodes, Sasuke's still with Oro-Baka the Pedophile. Why isn't that the case now?"

"Orochimaru's dead."

"Oh."

"And by the way, Orochimaru wasn't a pedophile," Tsunade added, though muttering under her breath, "Though that's highly debatable."

"Well, everyone thinks that." I shrugged.

"Just go."

"Great," Claudia rolled her eyes, "I get stuck with the two Emos."

"I'm Goth!" I protested.

"And I'm Gemo!"

Gemo: Goth and Emo. For those of you who didn't know.

"Whatever," Claudia shrugged.

We left Tsunade's office, finding everyone in the waiting room, when we saw a certain pink haired mop.

"Oh, God!" Emily yelped, "It's Sakura!"

"Oh, you know me?" Sakura asked, pleased.

"How can we _not _know the pink haired bitch of Konoha?!" I replied.

"What?!"

"You know, in the show," Laura began thoughtfully, "You're a kind of airhead. You can't see the feelings Naruto and Lee have for you, and you keep pining after Sasuke, who, of course, is the world's biggest Emo Ice block."

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Could you please stop making fun of Emos?" I muttered under my breath, sweat dropping.

"And why do you call him Sasuke-_kun_?" Sue asked, "You know he freaking hates it!"

"And is it even natural to have _pink _hair?" I added, "It's got to be a genetic mishap, no doubt about it!"

"I actually don't know what Naruto and Lee see in you," Claudia added, eyeing her closely, "And you're never going to get Sasuke, either."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Hinata probably would."

"Excuse me," Sasuke cut in, "But no one will get me."

"You should read the thousands of fan fictions people write about you," Laura said.

"Yeah. Apparently, a lot of people like SasuSaku stories," I shuddered, "But even more people like you and _Naruto _together as a couple – I'm more of a SasuHina fan, though."

Sasuke's eye twitched uncontrollably now.

"I'm not gay, you know," His eye twitched some more.

"Actually, you should have read one of the ItaSasu stories, it –"

"Tsunade told me it was our mission to brief you on Jutsus and such," Kakashi cut in, eyeing Sasuke's madly twitching eye, "What Jutsus do you know?"

"We know most of the Jutsus performed on the show," Laura informed, "Even the fact that you have a type of Sharingan."

Kakashi seemed unfazed.

"If you know so much about us," Sasuke challenged, "What do you know about the Akatsuki?"

"That Pein is the hottest leader ever!" Sue exclaimed before any of us can answer.

"And that Kisame has anger management issues," Laura added.

"And that Itachi's the cutest asshole ever," I grinned, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Sasuke growled. "That's not what I meant," He clarified, "I want a location."

"Ha! They never show the Akatsuki base, ever!" Emily scoffed.

"Back on topic," Kakashi interrupted again, "Do you know the hand signs to perform the Jutsus?"

"We know the different hand signs there are," Adliani replied, "But not the actual hand signs there are to do a Jutsu."

"Then you don't really know how to do a Jutsu," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You know," I said, looking at him closely, "You're not as cute like in the Shippuuden series, even with all the horrible fashion. Did you know that you looked pregnant in those clothes you had when you were with Orochimaru?"

Huh, I guess people are more attractive on TV than in real life…

Sasuke's eyes twitched slightly. God, he seems to do that a lot.

**Later**

"So far," Kakashi stated, "You are doing pretty well."

"So can we leave now?" Sasuke asked disinterestedly.

"Once I see how they can spar," He replied.

"I've got a problem with that," Adliani stated, "No weapons."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, "We'll go to the weapon shop to get some."

"What are you waiting for?" Claudia asked, "Let's go!"

We followed Team Seven to the weapon shop, annoying Sakura.

"Suckura," Emily began, "Is pink your real hair color?"

"Yes," She said through gritted teeth, "And it's _Sakura_."

"I would have thought you were a blond, if it wasn't for the pink hair," I smirked.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"'Cause you're kinda dumb, like a blonde," Sue replied, also smirking.

"Hey!"

"Please stop annoying my student, girls," Kakashi said, "That's Naruto's job. Besides, we're here."

"Awesome!" Sue exclaimed, running inside, the rest on her heels.

I followed Claudia and Adliani to the katana section, eyeing all the expertly made katana.

"This one's cool," Adliani said, picking up a grey handled katana in a lavender sheath. There was silver writing on it, though in Japanese, sadly. I should have taken Japanese class instead of French…

"I love Hinata as much as the next Hinata fan does," I stated, "But, seriously, Ad, you're obsessed."

"Yeah, well, you're obsessed with a gay homo!" She countered.

"He is _not _a gay homo!"

"I like this katana," Claudia interrupted, holding up a navy blue handled katana, with a black sheath. It was Emily's height, so it was a good thing Claudia was pretty tall.

I rolled my eyes at Adliani, but a display set caught my eyes. I slowly walked over to it, entranced. It was a twin katana set, both with black handles and red Japanese characters on it. The sheaths were black as well, also having a Japanese character.

I tentatively picked them up. It was semi long, light, and pretty thin, but sturdy and tough. The sleek steel glinted in the light, showing me a reflection of my eyes as I unsheathed it and held it up.

"I like this," I whispered absentmindedly, following Claudia and Adliani to meet with the rest of the group.

Sue had picked out twin swords, kind of shaped like wisps of wind. The blades were HUGE! The handles were thin, and there weren't any sheaths. It eerily reminded me of the game Heavenly Swords or something (I never was good with my Xbox games.) Her weapon pouch was strapped onto her hip, and a windmill shuriken was strapped onto her back.

Emily picked out a samurai sword (I'm guessing there's a difference between samurai swords and katana) with a white sheath and black handle.

Laura had a medium sized fan – kinda like Temari's, only it didn't have those three big dots. It was black, and the edges bright red, with a Japanese character in a mixture of teal green and sky blue. Now I _really _wish I knew at least _some _Japanese. She also had a small dagger strapped to her side, beside her weapon pouch.

Sasuke tossed me a weapon pouch, and none too kindly, either. I guess he must still be pissed at me for calling him pregnant…

I was too busy strapping my weapon pouch onto the inside of my cloak (I had to leave it unbuttoned, now, if I was ever going to fight with it) and marveling my new twin katana to notice that Adliani was trying to get my attention.

"Rebecca, are you listening to me?"

I didn't answer – I wasn't listening, after all.

"Sasuke's a gay homo!" She whispered.

"He is _not _a gay homo, Ad!" I snapped.

"Oh, _now _you listen to me?" She asked.

"Who's a gay homo?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke," Ad shrugged.

"He is not!" I groaned. I turned to Sasuke, "Are you gay?"

"No." His eye twitched some more.

Sue leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered loudly, "What's wrong with Sasuke's eye? It never twitched so muchin the show."

Naruto only snickered.

"I told you, Ad," I smirked.

"He's still a gay homo," Ad muttered.

Claudia and Sue rolled their eyes.

Kakashi paid for the weapons, muttering stuff about the Hokage owing him money.

"Okay," Kakashi stated, once we were at the training ground, "I want everyone to fight...Sasuke vs. Rebecca first."

If I could, I would have paled, trust me, I think I would have. If you didn't notice, it would be a newbie against…a scarily strong Emo…who I had pissed off numerous times today.

Sasuke smirked.

I'm _so _screwed…

I took off my cloak and followed him to the middle of the field, uncertainly getting into a defensive stance with my katana. I used to spar with my brother when I was smaller, but I still remembered how to use them – atleast, I _hoped _I remembered.

He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

_Shit, _I thought, looking around.

_She can't even sense me, _I heard his voice clearly, _Weakling. Let's just end this now._

"You know I can hear you, right?" I turned to the sound of his voice, high up in a tree.

"He didn't say a word," Kakashi raised an unseen eyebrow.

How odd…I shrugged it off, trying to focus on jumping up to that tree.

I jumped up, seeing Sasuke on a different branch, reaching for something in his weapon pouch.

I dodged the shuriken, jumping to the same branch as him, yelling, "Flame Wheel Jutsu!"

A wheel of fire headed towards him (kinda like those windmill shuriken Sue had), scorching the trees. Sasuke jumped to branch after branch, me chasing after. Fuzz, I really hoped I wouldn't fall off the tree.

I dodged weapon after weapon, and he finally landed in the middle of the training field, where we first started. I landed behind him, charging head on. He dodged, throwing a kunai that grazed my side.

"Watch it!" I yelled, throwing three kunai at him – one pierced his shoulder.

I watched as the steady flow of blood gush out of him as Sasuke pulled the kunai out, radiating pure fury.

_She's so doomed, _Laura said; I could hear a smirk in her voice.

Well, that shows how much she believes in me.

"Laura," I said, keeping my eyes on Sasuke, "If you have to say I'm doomed, can you atleast not say it aloud?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Laura cock her head to the side.

_Did I really say that aloud? _Laura asked herself.

I turned to look at her.

"How else would I have heard you, Laura?" I asked, my hands on my hips, swords and all.

Sasuke took his chance and disappeared, only to appear behind me. By instinct, I roundhouse kicked him in the side, sending him to a tree.

_Bitch, _He muttered…only thing is…his mouth didn't move.

"I am _not _a bitch!" I cried, throwing one katana at him. It sliced into the tree, right on top of his head. Damn my bad aim.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, aiming for my heart at an impossible speed.

_Shit! _I thought, dropping my sword, and finding myself unable to move.

In that split second, by pure instinct I brought my arms to crisscross in front of me, and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

_BOOM!_

I was sent flying into a tree. Hard. I suddenly felt a kunai at my neck.

"Pathetic," Sasuke muttered, albeit a bit tiredly.

_Whoa, _Claudia said, _She managed to make a chakra shield…never thought I'd ever see that…_

"Claudia," I groaned, "Can you stop marveling at my making a chakra shield long enough to help me up?"

"Okay, how do you keep reading everyone's mind?" Sue asked, extending a hand.

"Reading their minds?" I scoffed, taking her hand, "You're the ones saying your thoughts aloud! How can you not hear them?"

"You were thirty feet away from us when you heard Laura," Emily added, "If we couldn't hear her, you couldn't either."

"It just means you're going deaf…"

"Rebecca-san, are you alright?" Kakashi asked disinterestedly.

I nodded, sending a glare Sasuke's way. He only brushed it off.

"Then Naruto and Emily-san can fight."

I followed the others to the tree, my thoughts wondering as to why I could hear their…thoughts…

Am I really that freaky?

**Emily**

I was starving. And to make it worse, I had to fight a kitten boy.

"You're going to lose, Emily-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"To a kitty?" I scoffed, "Sure…"

"I'M NOT A KITTEN! I'M A FOX!"

I withdrew my samurai sword from my back (it was inside my cloak, awesome enough, so it was barely visible).

"KITTEN!" I yelled, lunging.

Naruto dodged it, throwing a few kunais at me.

"Shortie!" He taunted.

He really needs to know better comebacks – Rebecca was right, he really _isn't _the sharpest crayon in the Crayola box.

I plunged my sword in the ground doing a few hand signs.

"EARTH COFFIN!"

A huge mound of earth enveloped him in a ball, but he was too quick and he jumped high in the air, landing a few feet away. I stomped my foot down, making the ground shake a little.

"For such a tiny girl," Naruto said, "You really can make the ground shake."

Now he's getting really annoying.

"Snapple you!" I yelled. He dodged, but I managed to make a small gash on his side. I kicked that same side, making him stagger, and I took my chance and kicked him in his place where the sun doesn't shine – really hard.

"That's below the belt!" He groaned.

He fell to the ground, in absolute pain. I could hear everyone's laughter behind me. Sue, Laura, Rebecca, and Adliani were laughing their asses off, while Claudia was the only composed one, though was trying to keep from falling to the side.

"I win," I grinned.

"That was…" Kakashi trailed off, "Interesting. Emily-san wins."

"That was fast!" Laura laughed, "Who knew you were one to play below the belt?"

I shrugged and grinned.

"Sakura-chan and Laura-san will fight now," Kakashi stated, looking at his perverted book.

I sat next to Sue and Claudia, excited to see Suckura – I mean, Sakura – and Laura fight.

"No fair," Sue whined, "You get to fight Pinky!"

Laura only snickered at Sakura's red face.

**Laura**

I dodged another kunai.

"Gee, you made it to Chuunin?" I asked, "You're not the best out there, obviously."

"You're going down!" Sakura yelled, punching the ground.

I jumped high up to avoid the attack, yelling, "Wind Torpedo Jutsu!"

I snapped my fan open, twirling in the air, taking in a deep breath and exhaling.

A torpedo of wind shot out at Sakura, who was enveloped in wind, being twirled around like a rag doll. I threw a series of kunai at her. She gathered a lot of cuts.

I ceased the whirlwind, letting her drop limply.

I'm guessing being an insane Naruto fanatic has its benefits…

"Loser," I snorted, "You know, you don't know any real Jutsus besides medical ones…pathetic…"

Oh, how I just love making fun of the little pink haired airhead. Really, you should try it.

Sakura healed herself.

"That just makes you lose more chakra, you know." I informed.

"It's not smart to inform your opponent," Sakura stated, throwing yet another kunai at me. Stupid!

"No; but it's okay when your opponents not that smart and isn't much of a battle," I shrugged, disappearing in a blink of an eye, and appearing right behind her.

How I achieved the super speed in a matter of hours is beyond my level of comprehension. It's just fun.

"Not much of a battle," I smirked, "At _all_."

"Hey, Laura!" Rebecca yelled, "She's calling you a bitch! Can't you hear her?!"

_How does she keep doing that? _I wondered, but not for long.

I punched her in the gut and she was sent into the air. I jumped up and then kicked her in the stomach, sending her down, down, and _crash!_ She left a small crater and dent in the ground.

"I win," I said smugly, "Not much of a fight anyway."

"Bitch," Sakura muttered.

Okay, I heard _that_.

I turned around and punched her, sending her flying into a tree.

"Rule Number One," I said menacingly, "Don't piss me off. I'm stronger than you. Remember that."

I returned to my madly laughing friends (even Claudia).

"So you finally heard her call you a bitch, huh?" Rebecca asked.

"You're delusional," Claudia said, "She didn't even call her a bitch till just _now_."

"You guys are going deaf," She shrugged.

"So whose turn is it now?" I asked.

"Sue-san and Claudia-san," Kakashi replied.

"Call us 'chan', Kakashi-perv," Sue sighed, "'San' makes us sound old."

"Hn."

"Oh, great," Claudia sighed, "I have to fight the Emo."  
"I'm Gemo!"

"Emo."

"I'm _Gemo_, Claudia!"

"Still an Emo," Claudia shrugged.

"Ugh! Screw you!"

**Sue**

I was so angry at Claudia. I want to rip out her head and put it up on my mantel….if I actually had one… what ever! I just don't think she would ever understand.

I threw a kunai at her, but she dodged it. Damn.

**Claudia**

I dodged a kunai, throwing a shuriken in return.

I just love to bug Sue.

I withdrew my katana from my sheath, and Sue took out her freakishly cool swords – they looked like they were from the video game: Heavenly Sword for the PS3.

Let me tell you, it's hard to fight with one katana against someone who's got two swords which are freakishly cool.

"Damn it, Sue," I muttered, wincing as she slashed at my shirt. I now only have one sleeve.

I jumped high into a tree, standing still.

"Hey, where'd Claudia go?" I heard Emily ask.

"She went up in that tree," Laura replied.

"Well, she's not there anymore," Sue said from her spot on the field.

"I'm right here, Sue," I smirked, "Maybe you're going blind."

"You weren't there a minute ago."

"Yeah I was," I snorted, "You're just too blind."

I dodged three shuriken, throwing five of my own.

"Shadow Bind Jutsu!" I yelled.

Sue was paralyzed.

"Shit," I heard her mutter.

"She's saying way worse things, Claudia!" Rebecca yelled from her spot under a tree.

"Stop doing that!" Sue snarled, looking at me with malice.

As I was about to end the battle, I caught sight of Sue's eyes, and I was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

I was in a small, damp room, with no light.

"What the –" I didn't even have time to ask what was going on, for I had suddenly felt an immense pain. I closed my eyes, reaching a hand up to my temple.

Mistake.

My worst nightmares filtered through my mind, the pain growing. It was the nightmare that I was having a relaxing bubble bath, but then the water turned red. I stated to scream and get out of the bathtub while I grabbed my towel. I looked down and saw my whole entire body covered in cuts and pain is shooting out from me. I scream and get out the bathtub. But when I touch the floor, it wasn't the floor. I was falling into oblivion. Soon oblivion turned into hell. Shadows were following me until they finally revealed themselves. They were hideous! Demon like creatures came and pounced on me, devouring my flesh and the pain never ended.

"What's going on?" I choked out. Screaming, wincing in pain.

"I have no fuzz-ing idea," I looked up to see Sue, smirking wickedly, "But what I do know is I'm the one in control."

_Maybe I shouldn't have bugged her before we fought. _I thought.

But I don't lose. I _won't _lose.

Just an illusion. It's just an illusion.

**Sue **

For some reason I started to remember this dream Claudia told me about. Soon she was wincing in pain. She stopped in the middle of the attack, clutching her head in pain. Claudia's move was soon dispersed, but I still wasn't able to move. Some kind of effect of this freaky thing I'm doing?

I replayed the dream over and over. I was in this dream with her, on the sidelines, watching her relive that nightmare over and over. I found a sadistic pleasure in watching it.

Now, I'm no evil person who likes to cause pain, but Claudia should learn not to be mean about the Emo thing.

Gosh, I never knew it was so much fun to torture somebody.

**Claudia**

I willed myself to open my eyes, to stand up, and face Sue. I ignored the jabbing pain in my head – and every other part of my body – and roundhouse kicked her, and stuck a kunai to her neck.

I was immediately brought back to reality. I was still on my knees, though. I kicked Sue's feet out from under her, and she landed on her back. I pounced (like a cheetah, let me tell you) and placed a kunai to her neck, but at the same time Sue did the same with a shuriken.

"Tie," Kakashi stated.

I got off Sue, helping her up.

"What the hell was that, Sue?" I panted.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "But it was freaking awesome! It's like a Freddy Krueger power!"

"For you, it's awesome, for me, its hell," I murmured.

I now know to never fight an angry Sue.

**Adliani**

"Adliani-san will fight Naruto, since he seems in the best condition," Kakashi stated disinterestedly.

"I don't want to fight Naruto." I refused.

"Why not?" Naruto grinned, "Am I too strong for you?"

"No," I shook my head, "I just know that if I hurt you, a certain someone might not forgive me."

"Just fight the dull crayon," Rebecca sighed, "I'm tired."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

"You know, you're clothes remind me of someone," Naruto said.

Hinata! HINATA! The girl who just _had _to fall in love with a dumb crayon!

"Let's just get this over with," I said.

Before I could answer, I disappeared, reappearing behind him, and roundhouse kicked him, sending him sprawling into a tree. I threw a few kunai at him, two missing Naruto and one piercing him in the arm.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled.

A Naruto army surrounded me. Fuzz.

They attacked me – double fuzz – and I barely had time to get out alive.

I touched the cut on my cheek, wincing at the feel of blood – until it stopped. All was left was blood, but no cut. Weird. I don't know any medical Jutsus.

I shrugged it off, concentrating on destroying the clones.

A Naruto came at me and I stabbed it with a kunai, only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. I kept on, and on…and on…

At _last_ I found the _real _Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled. Why didn't I think of that when I had to fight a bunch of stupid clones?

We charged at Naruto, and I kicked him up into the air. I jumped up to meet him.

"Stranger Danger," I snickered, before kicking him where the sun doesn't shine, sending him down, down, and _crash_! He hit the ground with a low boom.

I landed swiftly, suddenly hearing everyone laughing. They must have heard the 'stranger danger' comment…

"Why do girls always fight below the belt?" Naruto groaned, getting up.

"Interesting," Kakashi ignored Naruto, "Team, you can leave. I have to take the girls to the Hokage tower."

"Finally," Sasuke and Sakura muttered.

**No one's POV**

Kakashi entered Tsunade's office, leaving the girls waiting in the other room.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted in monotone.

"Report."

"They're more than capable to be Chuunin," Kakashi remarked, "They also have…unusual traits, besides being mentally insane."

"Go on," Tsunade urged.

"Sue's element is darkness," Kakashi replied, "And she can also manipulate emotions – though I haven't really seen it in action – and make someone relive a nightmare, probably killing them without even touching the target."

Tsunade sighed. Her worst nightmare was always right in front of her. Paperwork.

"Claudia's element is also darkness," Kakashi continued, "But she can manipulate shadows – if she stays still enough, she's as good as not even there, better than invisible."

That would be a useful ability so Shizune wouldn't be able to find her when she was skipping out on paperwork.

"Rebecca's elements are fire and wind. Also, she has telepathy powers – reading minds, at least."

Tsunade felt sorry for the girl. She would always know what the perverted Kakashi was thinking. She could only hope she didn't meet Jiraiya.

"Laura controls wind and earth, but excels greatly in all four, when the same can be said for Emily, but her elements are water and air."

"And the other one?"

"Adliani – oddest name I've ever heard, considering the slight normalcy of the others – can heal herself, maybe others, as well, without using chakra. Her elements are water and fire."

Tsunade processed all of this. It sounded slightly familiar, like a legend she had heard when she was a child. She dismissed the thought, though.

"I'm too busy to talk to them," Tsunade began, "So I want you to escort them to their new home."

"But –"

"No buts," Tsunade sighed, handing him a piece of paper with the address on it, "Tomorrow, Claudia, Sue, and Rebecca will train with you, most likely. See if Kurenai can train the others."

"But –"

"I said no buts!"

This was Kakashi's worst nightmare. Training with girls even more insane than a Sasuke obsessed fan girl (mainly Sakura).

**_Author's Note: Forgot to mention this in my first chapter. This is a "first week of school" present for my friends. They loved the story, so I figured we should put it on FF! Thanks for giving me ideas and helping edit it, you guys rock! Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary!_**


	3. Prank Calls!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rebecca**

"I call this room!" I yelled, running into the second biggest room.

"What? No fair!" Emily whined, "I get the smallest room!"

"You're the smallest one here," Laura replied, "It _is_ only logical."

"Hey!"

"Girls, can we hurry?" Kakashi asked from downstairs, "The Hokage told me I had to take you shopping for clothes."

I could tell he wasn't looking forward to this.

"Hurry up, guys!" Claudia yelled.

"We're coming, we're coming," Emily muttered, "I still don't see why I have to get the smallest room."

"Grow a few inches, then you might be able to get a bigger one," I shrugged.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to leave without you if you do not hurry," Kakashi warned.

"We're all here, Kakashi-perv!" Sue yelled.

Kakashi just sighed.

**That night**

**Rebecca**

"Oh, my God! This place has phones!" Emily exclaimed.

"That was random," Claudia said.

"I thought this was supposed to be ancient Japan," I said.

"Yeah, well, it's not so ancient, now," Laura replied.

"I'm bored," Sue sighed.

"Hey, give me the phone, Emily," Claudia stated.

She dialed.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked wearily.

"Prank calling, what else?" Claudia shrugged.

"_Hello?" _We heard a male voice at the receiving end.

"Is your fridge running?" Claudia asked, making her voice lower than it really is.

Did I mention there were refrigerators here, too? No? Oh, well now you know.

"_Why, yes." _The voice said uncertainly.

"Well you better go catch it!" Claudia hung up quickly.

"My turn!" Sue exclaimed.

"_Hello?"_ This time a woman answered.

"Hello, this is the Hokage's assistant, Shizune," Sue replied.

"_Shizune, this is Tsunade speaking, you know, don't talk like that, it's annoying."_

"Oh, shit!" Sue yelled, before hanging up on her.

"Okay, my turn," I laughed and snatched the phone.

"_What?" _Wait a sec, I recognized that voice…

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I inquired, hoping I sounded different on the phone.

"_Yes? I don't have all day."_

Hmph. Someone's got something up his ass.

"Sorry to disturb you, but your shipment of 500 bottles of mustard, which we sent by boat, was not delivered, on account of the fact that the boat sunk because the mustard was too heavy."

"_I didn't order any mustard."_

"Yes you did, Uchiha-san," I replied, trying not to laugh.

"_Whatever."_

"I am also calling to inform you that you owe our company five thousand yen."

"_No," _He replied, _"I did not order any mustard. I'm not paying you."_

"We can always take you to court, Sir."

"_Who would even order 500 bottles of mustard?!"_

"Apparently you, Sir. I have your order on official paperwork right here."

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I did _not _order _any _damned mustard!?" _Sasuke yelled, irritated.

We couldn't help it at that moment – we blew up.

"Oh, my God!" I laughed, "He fell for it!"

"Sasuke's so gullible!" Emily wheezed; she was laughing a little too hard for such a tiny person.

"_Who is this?" _Sasuke asked, _"I swear, if Naruto put you up to this, I'm going to kill him _and _you."_

"Actually," I giggled, "He did put us up to this. Bye!"

"Naruto's so dead," Adliani snickered.

"Hey, better him than me," I shrugged.

"My turn," Adliani took the phone from me.

"_H-Hyuuga Hinata speak-speaking. Who i-is this?"_

"Hello," Adliani said pleasantly, "I – wait, Hyuuga Hinata?"

"_Y-yes…"_

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed, "It's _Hinata_! I love you in the Naruto show! How's Kiba doing?"

Claudia wrestled the phone away from Adliani.

"Wrong number," She said curtly into the phone, hanging up.

"You idiot! You almost gave us away!"

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. Retard…

"Anyway," Emily said, taking the phone from Claudia, "My turn."

She waited a minute, dialing random numbers.

"_Nara Shikamaru speaking."_

"Hello, Nara-san," Emily said professionally, so unlike her, "Did you know you have a twin sibling?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Yeah, a twin sibling, can't you hear?" Emily said mockingly, "You know, for a genius, you don't seem very smart, being all lazy and stuff. But that's what everyone loves about you!"

"_Who _is _this?" _Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"Your number one fan/stalker!" Emily replied cheerily.

"_What the hell?!"_

"Yup. If you go ask your parents, they'll tell you about your twin _and _about your fan club!" Emily giggled.

"_Troublesome," _He sighed, _"Goodbye."_

"Wait!"

"_What?" _He asked.

"I love you!" Emily shrieked before hanging up, laughing like crazy.

"What the hell?" I wheezed, "That was so random!"

"He was so freaked out!" Laura exclaimed, "I can just imagine his face!"

"It's Laura's turn," Claudia said.

"Give it here," She replied.

"_Kazekage speaking."_

She dialed long distance? Nice.

"Um, y-yes," Laura stammered, not liking the fact she was prank calling the homicidal Kazekage, "This is the assistant of the Hokage, Shizune."

"_May I ask why you are calling me, Shizune-san?" _Gaara asked, _"It is unusual for you to call. The Hokage is the one who usually calls me."_

"Yes, well," Laura replied, "She is kinda drunk right now – I don't know how she got the sake – and she is kind of incapable of doing that, right now."

"_Very well, what is the reason for your call?"_ Gaara asked with authority.

"The Hokage requests a meeting with you ASAP," Laura replied.

"_When should I arrive at Konoha?" _

"As fast as you can," Laura stated.

"_I will be there the day after tomorrow, given the fact I need to pack and finish some paperwork. Is that all?"_

"Yes. Thank you."

"_Hn."_

Laura hung up slowly.

"Did I…just prank call the Kazekage?" Laura asked, as if in a daze.

"Oh, my God!" Sue yelled, "He's gonna kill you! Literally!"

"Oh, shit! Shit!"

"They won't kill Laura, Sue!" Adliani interrupted, "They're gonna kill Shizune!"

"Double shit!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure the Hokage won't let Gaara kill Shizune, right?" Claudia asked, trying to calm us down.

Silence.

"I think we're so screwed…" Emily stated.

"Emily might be right, for once," Adliani added.

Everyone knew that if Emily was right, it meant that an apocalypse had come.

More silence.

"SHIT!" We yelled.

**The next day**

**Sasuke**

Why did we have to pick up a bunch of girls to train? Beats me.

They were so annoying, almost as bad as Naruto!

Kakashi knocked on the door (he just happened to be early for once, and it had to be under these circumstances). No answer.

Kakashi knocked again, louder. We could hear noises and something crash and break. Something was going on.

This time Kakashi used a spare key (from where he got it, I will never know) to open the door.

Only to reveal sheer chaos.

Sue and Claudia were yelling at each other, Emily was running around, yelling "I am waffle girl!" and Adliani was jumping up and down on the couch. The other two were no where to be seen.

"Girls, girls!" Kakashi yelled.

"Screw you, Claudia!" Sue yelled.

"Emo!"

"I'm _Gemo!_ Stop it!" Sue yelled louder.

Kami-sama, this was pure chaos.

"GIRLS! STOP!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Thank you," Kakashi cleared his throat, "Now where are Laura-san and Rebecca-san?"

"Rebecca, wake up!" I heard Laura yell.

"Go to hell! It's not even seven in the God damn morning!"

"WAKE UP!"

"NO!" Rebecca yelled, "OW! What was that for?"

"You won't wake up!"

"Who's going to help Laura-san?" Kakashi inquired.

The girls shook their heads fiercely.

"Rebecca's really scary when she's being woken up," Claudia explained, "It's Laura's turn to wake her up, anyway."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, go upstairs and help wake her up."

"No," I snorted.

"Do it. It's an order."

"Her room's the second to the left," Sue said.

I left silently.

I spotted Rebecca's door ajar, and I went inside. I barely dodged a flying pillow.

"Go away!" Rebecca yelled.

Laura ran out of the room, muttering something along the lines of, "I'll wait outside."

"Wake up," I ordered icily.

"Go to hell, Emo Duckbutt," She muttered, lying back down.

I grabbed her arm, shoving her off the bed.

"Up. Now."

"Screw you."

"Don't care. Get dressed," I ordered, eyeing her pajamas.

I left the room, but I could hear Rebecca mutter, "Pervert."

Ten minutes later, Rebecca and Laura came down; she was in the cloak she appeared with, and her lip ring glinted in the light.

"There, happy now?" She growled.

"No," I muttered.

Rebecca's face contorted, disgusted.

"Kakashi's thinking perverted thoughts," She coughed, "I'm so scarred."

The girls laughed hysterically.

This was going to be one long day.

**Adliani**

Team 7 dropped us off at a different training ground.

"Laura-san, Adliani-san, and Emily-san," Kakashi began, "You will be training with Team 8 until we find you a new sensei."

Wait, Team 8? ALRIGHT!

"Did you say Team 8?" I asked.

Kakashi nodded uncertainly.

"Alright! We get to see Hinata!"

"Ad, you promise not to act like a Sasuke fan girl when you're with Team 8?" Claudia asked.

"I'm not Sakura, jeez," I muttered.

"I'm right here, you know," Sakura stated, rolling her eyes in irritation.

"Right, well, wait here," Kakashi instructed, "Kurenai should arrive soon. Goodbye."

"Bye, guys!" Emily waved.

"See ya, shortie," Rebecca smirked.

"Hey!"

We ended up waiting fifteen minutes, though I barely noticed. I was too excited.

"Are you the team I'm supposed to train with?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah," Laura said, "I'm Laura, that's Emily, and this is Adliani. Um, I warn you, Adliani will go crazy when she sees –"

"HINATA!" I yelled, running up to her, "Hi! I'm your number one fan! You're so awesome in the show! You're so –"

Emily clamped a hand over my mouth, shutting me up.

"You see what I mean," Laura explained.

"U-uh, hi," Hinata greeted uncertainly, "I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Don't worry, we know who all of you are," Emily smiled, "I'm Emily, though."

"I'm Laura, and that's Adliani, the one who's supposedly your number one fan."

"Right," Kurenai clapped her hands together, "Let's get started."

**Rebecca**

It was lunchtime, finally. I had a few sushi rolls, walking around in the forest with Sue and Claudia until we found a nice meadow to eat at.

"I wonder how long we'll be here," I stated.

"Knowing Tsunade, it'll be a while," Claudia shrugged.

"You know," Sue said thoughtfully, "If we're in the Naruto-verse, with everyone from the Naruto show, does that mean we're on the TV show? And would that mean that millions of people are watching us? Or does that just mean the Kishimoto has some weird psychic power? And the show's originally in Japanese, and as far as we know, we're not speaking Japanese, so how do we understand _anything _anyone says?"

We pondered that thought for a few moments.

"Oh, God," I said, "Thinking about that just makes my head hurt."

"I…I don't think that's possible…" Claudia trailed off, "But then again, I've been wrong before."

"Everyone does kinda seem OC-ish, though," Sue added, "I mean, Sasuke's even more Emo than in the show."

"And you told me not to make fun of Emos," Claudia snorted quietly.

"I wasn't making fun of Emos!" Sue yelled, "I was just stating a fact!"

"Like the fact that you're Emo?"

"I'm _Gemo_!"

"Hey, guys!" Laura waved, appearing from the trees.

"Hey!" We greeted.

Laura, Emily, and Adliani sat down with us, starting to eat their sushi.

"So how was your training session with Team 8?" Claudia asked.

"Annoying," Laura sighed, "Adliani wouldn't stop pestering Hinata."

"I thought we told you not to act like that?" I asked. Adliani only shrugged.

"You know," Adliani began, "Now that we're ninjas, we're going to need to change our names. Or codenames, at least."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Who's going to be afraid of Laura the Ninja?" Adliani pointed out, "Or Rebecca the Silent Killer?"

"Or Sue the Annihilator?" Sue snickered, "Or Claudia the Killer of Emos?"

"Or Adliani the Retarded Ninja," Emily smirked.

"Or Emily the Waffle Ninja," Adliani countered.

"I get what you mean," Laura snickered.

"Let's just call ourselves by our anime names when we're on a mission," I shrugged.

"But Aridoku means Sue either way!" Sue whined.

"Well, at least Aridoku sounds better than Sue," Claudia said.

I ignored everyone's thoughts. I could hear them. But if I concentrated enough, I wouldn't be able to notice them.

"I wonder when we'll get our first mission," I stated, taking another bite of my sushi.

"Probably when we get a sensei," Adliani shrugged.

"If you were a known ninja, what would you be known as?" Emily suddenly asked.

"Boy, that was random," Laura replied, "But I'd be…actually…I don't know what I'd be."

"I'd just want to be known as Akemi, I guess," I shrugged, "But if someone comes up with a cooler name, I'm okay with it."

"It'd be funny if I was called Aridoku the Anni hilator!" Sue laughed.

"White Doom would be kinda cool," Claudia shrugged, using the name that was given to Hinata in a fan fiction.

"I'd be Waffle Girl!" Emily grinned.

**The Next Day**

**No One's POV**

Gaara was tired. He'd left late due to his paperwork, and he wasn't one to be late. Ever.

But he finally reached Konoha. Finally.

As he entered the Hokage Tower, we heard Shizune say, "Kazekage-sama, why are you here?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"The Hokage requested a meeting with me," He replied, "Through you."

"W-what?" Shizune stammered, "I didn't call you!"

Gaara replayed the conversation he had had with her that night.

"I can assure you, Kazekage-sama," She said, "I never called you."

Gaara was officially annoyed now.

He burst into Tsunade's office, without bothering to knock, and sat down.

"You requested a meeting with me, Tsunade," Gaara began icily, "But it seems like there was a mistake, no?"

Tsunade looked surprised.

"A meeting was never requested," She denied.

Gaara again replayed the call he had received.

Tsunade frowned. "It seems you were prank called," She said, "And I think I have an idea as to who called."

Those girls were so dead.


	4. Busted

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Rebecca**

We were walking around the village, talking about nothing and everything.

"Okay, which one of you called me?" We abruptly turned around to see Shikamaru standing lazily, leaning against a wall.

"Sorry, but what?" I asked politely.

"One of you prank called me," He explained, "I want to know which one it was."

"Sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about," Laura said pleasantly.

Emily wisely kept her mouth shut. He would no doubt recognize her voice.

"We don't even know your phone number, Shikamaru," Claudia said.

"But you know my name?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "I don't even know you six, you know."

Whoops.

"Don't prank call me again," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Claudia, "Especially when I'm sleeping."

We watched his retreating form turn a corner.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Claudia asked, "You were the one who prank called!"

"I didn't want to get in trouble!"

"Oh, now you're in even _more _trouble!"

"Hey, guys!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Sue asked.

"Tsunade wants to see you ASAP," She replied cheerily.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged, "Bye!"

We walked silently to the Hokage Tower, wondering why exactly we were called.

What we saw made us gulp in fear.

Gaara.

We're not afraid of him, just the fact that he was here, on the day he would say he'd come, and Tsunade was looking pissed off.

"Who did it?" She asked.

"Did what?" Emily dumbly asked.

"Who prank called me?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

_We're so screwed…_Laura thought, paling.

_He's so scary, _Emily thought, _A homicidal panda._

I nudged her, trying not to laugh.

"So who was it?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"None of us," Laura shrugged meekly.

Gaara's gaze immediately locked onto her. He probably recognized her voice. Fuzz, Laura's in for it now.

Laura met his gaze calmly

"You're voice…" Gaara trailed off.

Yup, Laura's totally screwed.

"You were the one who called me," He stood up, walking to stand a few inches away, totally towering over her 5'6 frame.

Laura met his intimidating gaze, not liking the fact he was trying to scare her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She denied.

"It was her who called me," Gaara turned to Tsunade.

_I'm _so _screwed, _Laura thought.

**Laura**

I'm so fuzz-ing screwed.

"Laura, you and the others will wait outside for your punishment," Tsunade sighed.

We bowed, silently walking into the waiting room.

"We're so screwed," Claudia's head hung low.

"Oh, when did you figure that out?" I asked sarcastically.

"When you called Gaara," She replied.

"It was a rhetorical question!" I snapped.

"No need to be snappy," Rebecca muttered.

"What do you think they'll do to us?"

"Laura!" Tsunade called.

I gulped. Why was I the first one to die?

I walked in, and Gaara closed the door behind me. I was trapped. Fuzz.

"As you know," Tsunade began, "You've got to be punished for prank calling the Kazekage."

"Look, I know that you know that I prank called you –"

"So you admit it," Gaara interrupted.

"But you don't know the reason _why _I prank called you," I countered, "So you can't press charges."

"Fine," Tsunade sighed, "Why did you prank call him?"

"Um…" I stammered, "Uh…."

_Crap. I didn't think about that, _I thought.

"Well, it's actually a really childish reason," I replied slowly, "I'm sure such high ranked people like you wouldn't like to hear it."

_Please let them take that as an answer, _I hoped.

"We are of the same age," Gaara stated, "Say it."

S-H-I-T.

"W-well," I stammered, "The truth is…"

The light bulb in my head lit up. I inwardly smirked.

"The truth is," I began, "I…love you."

I took his hand, looking deep into his confused aquamarine eyes.

"I know you're homicidal," I kept on, "But we can get through this."

I waited dramatically before uttering the last word. "Together," I said.

It was hard to keep my composure and not break down laughing my ass off at the sight of Gaara's confused, embarrassed, and disgusted face.

"She can leave," Gaara said, quickly taking his hand out of mine.

"Well, see ya," I said weakly, though I was inwardly cheering.

I left the office, walking into the waiting room. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh, yeah! Go me!" I cheered.

"Uh, Laura," Claudia called for my attention.

"I tricked the almighty Kazekage!" I wasn't listening to her, "I'm a genius, oh yeah!"

"Laura," Rebecca said urgently. I ignored her.

"I freaking rule, uh huh!" I jumped, "See ya bitches! I'm outta here!"

"LAURA!" They yelled.

"What?" I stopped, "Can't you see I'm doing my victory gloat?"

"Look behind you, you idiot!" Sue yelled.

I turned around, my happy mood gone.

There stood Tsunade and Gaara, at the edge of the room, looking out on me. I'd forgotten to shut the god damn door.

"On second thought," Gaara smirked, "She can stay."

Fuzz.

**Rebecca**

With Laura gone – probably for good, the way the Kazekage was – we were left to face our certain doom.

"Your punishment will be following the orders of certain shinobi in the village," Tsunade began, "Shizune, you can let them in!"

The door opened. In stepped five boys.

Sasuke (shit!), Kiba, Naruto (I hoped to God I didn't get him), Shikamaru, and Neji.

Tsunade smirked. "Rebecca, you'll be following Sasuke around for a week. Adliani and Kiba, Naruto and Emily, Claudia and Shikamaru, and Neji with Sue."

"What? No!" Sue whined, "Why do I get Destiny Boy?! He'll be, like, 'It is your destiny to be my slave this week!'"

"Well, have fun. Boys, they're all yours!" Tsunade's smirk grew even wider.

"Fuck," Claudia muttered. I second that.

I groaned at Sasuke's wicked smirk.

I'm so dead.

**Emily**

I followed Naruto into his apartment. Let me tell you, it's a freaking mess.

"Nuh-uh," I shook my head fervently, "I'm not cleaning this up."

"Tsunade said you had to do everything I said," Naruto shrugged, "Besides, today you're only cleaning my room."

"No."

"Clean my room," Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No. Freaking. Way."

"CLEAN MY ROOM! NOW!"

"Ugh! Fine, you stupid crayon!" I muttered, grabbing cleaning supplies from the kitchen, and headed to a room.

"My room's the other way," Naruto snickered.

"I knew that!" I snapped, walking to the other room.

What I saw made me pale. I could not see the floor (literally, I really couldn't see it), there were empty bowls of what appeared to be ramen on the dresser, a mountain of dirty clothes on the bed, and who knows _what _was in the closet.

I sighed.

"I can't believe this," I muttered, "I'm Kitten-boy's slave."

"I HEARD THAT!"

God, help me.

**Claudia**

"Listen here, Shikamaru," I began, "I'm not doing anything!"

"Just shut up," He sighed, "I don't care. Just follow me around and be quiet."

_Well, okay, _I thought and shrugged, _I'm probably better off than any of the others…_

I smirked as I imagined what the others would be going through.

Yeah, I'm better off than them, for sure.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped.

"Buy me some ramen," He said, "I'm hungry."

"No can do," I shrugged, "You only said I had to follow you around and be quiet."

He scowled. "You're supposed to do what I say, right? So do it."

"Again, no can do," I said nonchalantly, "I've got no money."

"How can you have no money?" He asked.

"Not from here," I shrugged.

"You should still have money, we all use the same currency."

I sighed. "When I said I wasn't from here, I meant it. Let's just say I'm not from this dimension, okay?"

I heard Shikamaru mutter, "I have to be stuck with the insane, troublesome, girl. How troublesome."

How many people are going to keep calling us insane, damn it?!

**Rebecca**

"So what am I supposed to do?" I sighed.

"Whatever I want you to," He shrugged.

"As long as it's not degrading and humiliating," I muttered.

"We're going to train," He began, "Hurry up."

"Again?" I asked incredulously, "We just finished an hour ago!"

"If you know so much about me as you say you do," He smirked, "Then you should know that I train on my own very often. And besides, _you _are _my _slave."

"Fine, _Your Majesty_," I sneered, "Where's it gonna be? Uchiha Compound or regular training area?"

"I don't want any interruptions," He replied, "It will be at the Uchiha Compound."

"Lead the way."

I followed him to the Uchiha Compound sullenly; I was already tired.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke ordered, "I don't want you to tell any fan girls how to get in here."

"I already know how," I snorted, "Besides, if I did want to tell any of those rabid wannabes, I would have."

"Hn."

'Hn' to him, too.

He led me to the training grounds.

"Let's spar," he said, taking out a few kunai.

"No, we already did that."

I dodged three kunai.

"Watch where you throw those things!" I yelled. He almost ripped my new cloak, jeez.

"We spar. Now," He growled.

"Okay, okay," I muttered, "Let me take off my cloak."

My cloak doubled as a long coat, so it had buttons (awesome, huh?). I unbuttoned the cloak and threw it to the side.

"We only use Taijutsu and our weapons," He stated.

I unsheathed my twin katana and lunged. He blocked with two kunai. I stomped on his foot, and kneed him in the stomach with my other leg.

He stumbled back slightly, throwing a shuriken at me.

I could see his next move in my mind; knowing what he was thinking is a good advantage.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you reading my mind?" He asked.

"You never said I couldn't," I smirked.

_This is good training, _He thought; _But, man, this is going to be a pain._

I snickered.

He lunged, punching me in the chest, and sending my flying towards a wall.

Our spar went on like that for about half an hour, each of us having our ups and downs.

I was wearing down, that much was for sure, so I decided to end it once and for all.

I threw three kunai at him, and read his mind as to where he was going to move. I saw he was going to dodge to the left, and I immediately lunged that way, putting my two katana to his neck.

"Are we done yet?" I huffed.

"You are strong," He noted.

Yeah, I can see that, but my question was if I could go home now.

"Follow me," He ordered.

I felt tempted to read his mind, but I didn't want to be rude, no matter how much he probably deserved it for not letting me go home.

He led me into the largest Uchiha building, most probably the main house. I shuddered; this was where his parents died.

I followed him into the kitchen, and surprisingly, he handed me a glass of water and sat down on the couch.

Now I was suspicious. Is this really Sasuke?

"Wow, you're very out of character," I stated, "In the show you're never this…nice, I guess."

"I want information about Itachi."

I knew there was a catch!

"Like what?" I asked warily. I mean, come on, Itachi's one of my favorite characters! I don't want him to die…well, not that much, anyway.

"Whatever you know," He shrugged, "Weaknesses, strengths, list of Jutsus, etcetera."

"Hand me a paper and pen," I sighed.

I racked my brain for all the info I had on Itachi. He scarcely showed up in the series, after all.

"Here," I handed him the piece of paper.

"That's all you have? Half a page?" He raised an eyebrow,

"That's more than most people know about him," I replied, "Besides, he doesn't show up in the show that often."

"I guess it'll have to do," He sighed, "You can leave."

"Finally," I muttered.

_She doesn't seem that annoying, _I heard Sasuke muse.

I would have said thank you, but his next words stopped me.

"We meet here tomorrow, seven am sharp. Don't be late or you'll go through extreme pain."

Yeah, this was definitely Sasuke. And damn, tomorrow was my day off…

**Laura**

I met up with Gaara at the gates after packing a backpack of clothes.

"So what am I supposed to do, again?" I asked, sighing in defeat.

My plan had been going perfect until I forgot to close the god damned _door_! Fuzz it all!

"You are to help me with my paperwork."

I groaned.

_Anything but paperwork, _I silently pleaded, _Not the fuzz-ing paperwork!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara smirk. Screw him…

I sighed. "Let's just get this abuse over with."

I took out my ipod – I'm so glad I had it in my pocket when we got here – and put on my headphones, playing _Crushcrushcrush _by Paramore on full volume.

"What is that?" Gaara asked.

How I could hear him, I have no clue. Apparently my plan of drowning him out wouldn't work.

"It's an ipod, almighty Kazekage," I whispered the last part, "The _almighty _Kazekage doesn't know what an _ipod_ is…"

"I heard that," He glared. Whoops.

"Can we just go?" I asked.

He nodded, and we left Konoha without a word.

**Two days later**

I was sitting in Gaara's office, barely surviving the mountain load of paperwork.

"How long will I be here?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep from eyes.

"Five more days," He replied emotionlessly.

"Five more days in Hell," I muttered, "Fuzz."

I put the volume on my ipod on full power. I really didn't care if Gaara could hear the music or not – if it annoyed him, then I was fine with it, I guess.

I suddenly smirked as an idea popped into my head.

Doing a few hand signs, unnoticed to Gaara, I made the wind bend and made a breeze pass by, making our hair sway and papers float slightly.

He brushed it off, since there was an open window.

I made the wind stronger, blowing papers out from their places.

Second by second, I made the wind stronger, the papers blowing wildly out of place. Gaara's eyebrows were raised, watching the papers fly around.

I made an effort to look confused, but I couldn't help it, I was on the verge of having a laughing fit and hyperventilating.

"Get the papers!" Gaara shouted over the wind.

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"'Cause I have to go to the bathroom!" I replied.

"Then go!"

"But you want me to help you get the papers!" I shouted.

"Just go! I'd rather have the papers flying around then you pissing on them! GO!" He yelled.

I ran out of the room, and started for the bathroom, only to go the other way, and out onto the street.

"Yes!" I cheered.

This time I made _sure _I closed the door when I left the office and tower.

I walked off, toward the town square, humming loudly.

**Gaara**

I was pissed. I dispersed the Jutsu.

I waited a few minutes, waiting for the soon to be dead girl to come back from the bathroom.

Then it hit me: she's not coming back.

Shit.

I growled, glancing out the window.

And there she was, happy dancing toward the town square.

"YOU!" I shouted.

She turned around, her face twisted in surprise.

"Oh! Hi!" She shouted back, inching backwards.

"Get back here," I growled, "Now."

"No can do, Gaara," She replied.

"And why not?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"It's my day off!"

"You haven't done anything but that stupid Jutsu!"

"It wasn't stupid," Laura corrected, "It was very entertaining!"

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" I shouted. This girl was really beginning to annoy me.

She smirked, turned around, and ran.

She ran for her life, most definitely.

**Laura**

Once I was safe in the sea of people in the town square, I stopped running.

Taking a deep breath, I looked around for Gaara, who wasn't here yet, thank God.

I smiled to myself, and surveyed my surroundings. It was earthier than Konoha, with the domed buildings a tan shade that matched the desert sand. Stalls were littered in the town square, with little kids running around, while the women bought groceries or something, and the men browsed around.

A sudden hand clamped on my shoulder, turning me around to face the person.

Aw, fuzz. When'd he get here?!

"Ah!" I squeaked, eyeing Gaara's annoyed face anxiously.

"To my office," He murmured menacingly, "Now."

My head hung low, dragging my feet next to the Gaara, who wouldn't take his hand off my shoulder, probably knowing I would have made a run for it if he did.

This time, the _window _was my demise. Could this get any more pathetic?

"You are to help Kankuro train," Gaara ordered, "Temari will be there to supervise. If you try to run, I _will _come for you."

I gulped, imagining what my death would look like…definitely painful.

**Sue**

Third day of being Destiny Boy's…slave…how embarrassing.

I was glad that I wouldn't have to clean his room, like the others must have, because I've already imagined what his room looks like, and let me tell you, it's not the best of rooms – unless you think walls filled with posters saying "Follow your Destiny" or "Destiny is an almighty power" and a "Destiny is life" bed comforter is cool, then you're weird…not to mention the slight possibility of you being Neji…

But, man, is he boring! All we do is train, and I always lose! I can't wait to trap him in that Genjutsu I did with Claudia…now if only I knew how…

This time, though, I was fighting Bushy Brows.

"You know, Lee," I said, helping him up, "Your name –"

"That was a wonderful, youthful match, Sue-chan! We must spar again sometime in the future!"

Well, at least he uses 'chan', unlike _some _pervert I know…cough, Kakashi, cough.

"You know what your name reminds me of?" I asked, grinning slightly.

Lee shook his head.

"Broccoli," I shrugged, "You know, 'Rock Lee' rhymes with 'broccoli'."

Lee smiled. "That is true!" He grinned, "What a youthful comparison! And broccoli is a good source of energy!"

Somehow, that wasn't the reaction I wanted…

"You may go now, Sue," Neji said in monotone. Finally.

"Fine," I shrugged, "By the way, Neji, one question."

"What?"

"Do you have destiny posters in your room?" I really just had to know…

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know, destiny posters," I replied, "Since you're such a destiny freak and all, I've always imagined your room to have posters saying 'Follow your Destiny' and stuff in it. Do you?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't concern you."

I cocked my head to the side. "So you _do _have destiny posters…wow, you _are _a destiny freak."

"Do not call me that," He clenched his fists.

Lee and Tenten were trying to conceal their snickering – not doing such a great job, though.

"Destiny Freak," I muttered.

I heard Neji curse under his breath. "Follow me, Sue."

"Why?"

"_Now_."

Is it just me, or did I piss him off?

I followed him out of the Hyuuga training grounds and into the main house – I could tell it was the main house, since it was the only freaking huge mansion in the area.

I followed Neji up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a solid mahogany door.

"You will clean my room," Neji began, "It should take less than an hour or so."

"What? You're not supposed to be messy!"

"I'm not." He smirked.

"Then why's it gonna take an hour?" I asked.

"Because Destiny told me you were going to annoy me, and I decided on a punishment. So I messed my room up. I'll be back in an hour. If you finish before then, you may leave."

Boy, he sure is sensitive when it comes to Destiny and stuff…stupid fucking destiny…

"Destiny Freak," I muttered as he walked off.

He stopped, and turned his head to face me, while smirking. "I heard that. You will now be cleaning my closet as well."

I sighed, entering his plain room.

Note to self: never call Neji Destiny Freak when he's got the upper hand.

**Adliani**

This was it. My time to shine! Impress Kiba, have him think I'm cool and introduce me to the team! Then I'll finally get to meet Hinata and become close friends! God, I'm brilliant! Who knew that I had it in me? Soon, I arrived at Kiba's house and I saw him waiting for me.

"What the hell took you so long? You suck, and you're ugly." Kiba said.

Well, there goes my time to shine.

I clenched my fist and prepared to punch him.

"I was kidding!" He laughed at my red face.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled.

I punched him right in the nose, and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"I was only kidding," Kiba wheezed, "You're actually very pretty."

I blushed slightly. "Well, next time, don't call someone ugly. Especially if they're a girl."

"Alright, alright," He chuckled, "Come on, I'm supposed to help out at the clinic."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"My work, what else?" He grinned.

"Okay," I shrugged, "Atleast I'm working with animals."

"Oh, I don't really work with the animals."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

-x-

I picked up Akamaru's "droppings" for the fourth time today.

"You really hate me, don't you?" I asked, annoyed.

"Aarf!" Akamaru barked. Apparently I wasn't going to get an answer…at least he's cute company.

"_This _is what he does? Jeez, I would have quit by now!" I muttered under my breath.

"It's not my fault my parents own the clinic," Kiba appeared from no where.

"Ah!" I yelped, "What was that for?!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry," He shrugged, "I just wanted to say that it's almost closing time. You can leave now."

I nodded, walking out.

"Bye, Kiba!" I smiled.

"See ya."

"Meet me at my house tomorrow. Same time!" He yelled.

If he was anything like the show, there was no doubt he was probably going to make me clean his room.

Maybe I should just skip it. It's not like he knows where I live.


	5. Mission Time!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Rebecca**

I entered my room, only to freeze in my spot.

"What are you doing here?!" I half yelled.

"I knew you weren't going to wake up tomorrow."

"So?!" I asked, "There's something called a door, you know!"

Sasuke stood up from the window sill and shrugged. "Let's go."

I sighed. "What makes you think I'm actually going to train right now?"

"The fact that you have to do everything I say. Get your weapons."

I groaned, muttering, "Screw you, slave driver," on my way out of the room.

"I heard that," He smirked.

I muttered more curse words under my breath, walking downstairs.

"I'm going out, guys," I said, getting my weapons from the couch.

"It's ten pm, you know," Sue pointed out.

"I know," I sighed, "My slave driver is making me train with him tonight."

"I think that's better than having to wake up at seven," Claudia shrugged, "Besides, you're, like, nocturnal. And you've been late the past few days."

"Just because I like to stay up all night doesn't mean I'm nocturnal…okay, yeah it does."

-x-

Sitting in Sasuke's kitchen isn't that bad, let me tell you. For one thing, he makes delicious tea. (Isn't that a girl's job? Oh well, I'd rather not question him.)

"It's three in the morning, Sasuke," I half yawned, "I want to go home."

"Two more hours."

"Ugh," I groaned. I was in enough pain, damn it.

"Tell me everything you know."

"About what?" I asked, sipping my heavenly tea. I should ask for the recipe.

"The…Naruto show," He sighed, "First of all, why is it called _Naruto_, for Kami's sake?"

"Don't ask me," I shrugged, "But it's still a great show. What do you want to know, anyway?"

"What's to come in the future," He replied.

"I'll just cut to the chase and tell you what you really want to know," I sighed, "You kill Itachi."

"When and where?"

"I don't remember the whole thing, even though I read the manga a few weeks ago," I replied.

"Well, that's useless."

"Hey! Atleast you know you're gonna kill him!" I defended.

He only smirked.

"Fine," He began, "Then tell me about you and your friends."

"We're insane, I guess."

"Clearly…"

"_Anyway_," I glared at him, only to pause for a few seconds. "I don't really know what to say about us."

"This is harder than I thought," He sighed.

"Why are you even asking this, anyway?"

"Because I do not feel like sending you home right now," He shrugged, "Besides, I'm trying to think of something for you to do."

I bumped my head against the counter several times.

_Stupid Emo slave driver, _I thought.

"You are evil," I said in between thumps.

"I've been told," His smirk widened, "Mainly by you."

"Screw you."

What do those fan girls see in him, anyway? Sure, he's hot, but nothing to get so worked up about – atleast, not enough to actually stalk the guy.

A sudden light bulb lit up in my head.

"I have an idea," I began, "How about if we race through the forest to the lake a few miles from here?"

"Why?"

"We can work on our speed," I shrugged, "And to make it more fun, if I get there first, I can go home and sleep the day away. If _you _win, I stay and we train all day."

Sasuke contemplated this. "No complaints?" He asked.

I sighed, but nodded. "No complaints."

"Prepare to lose," He smirked.

Once we were out of the gates, we separated, me taking the right and he went the other way.

I panted, stopping to rest against a tree for a moment.

I couldn't sense Sasuke, but I _could _sense water nearby.

_The air is cool, _I thought, _so I must be pretty close._

I suddenly felt watched, but I had no time to think about it when three kunai shot out at me.

I barely dodged it in surprise.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"You never said we couldn't ambush each other," Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, smirking.

I threw a kunai at him, making a shadow clone that would hopefully distract him long enough for me to win.

I could see it now. Forty meters away…thirty meters…twenty-five…

"I made it!" I yelled happily, "Yes!"

Sasuke appeared a second later.

"Ha! You lost!" I jumped up and down, "I win, uh-huh!"

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, "You're still going to stay and train."

"What? No!" I protested, "I won! You're such a sore loser!"

"I _am _the one you're supposed to follow orders from," Sasuke stated, walking over to me, "Now let's go."

"Then why the hell did we even race?!"

"Speed. I guess I'm still gonna work on it. Come."

Without thinking, I pushed Sasuke into the lake. Once I realized what I'd done, my eyes widened.

"Uh-oh," I mumbled, witnessing Sasuke's eyes flash a dull red before turning black. He was definitely pissed.

He stayed where he was, surprisingly. Wasn't he cold?

"Aren't you going to get out?" I asked, "Isn't it – ah!"

Apparently, the Sasuke I was talking to was a shadow clone, because the _real _Sasuke picked me up and threw me into the middle of the lake.

I resurfaced, gasping for air. Sasuke was on land, smirking, even though he was dripping wet.

"W-what was that for?!" I stammered. The water was freaking cold.

"You pushed me," He shrugged.

"It was a-an accident!" I shivered, making my way to shore, "My shoes are never gonna dry, thanks to you!"

"How was pushing me into the lake an accident?" He asked mockingly.

I finally made it to shore, shivering like crazy.

"Th-thanks a-a lot, you ass-asshole," I shivered again.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "Come. We're going to get pneumonia if we stay out here any longer."

I took off my soaked cloak, wringing it dry, and dragged it, following Sasuke back to the village.

"My house is closer; you can borrow some clothes there."

"Nah," I shook my head, "I can make it home."

"Don't be so hardheaded."

"Why are you so nice, anyway?" I narrowed my eyes. "In the show, you don't give a damn about anyone."

He sighed. "I'm a gentleman. I was raised to help others."

"Yeah, you leaving the village is _really_ helpful," I snorted quietly.

Sasuke stopped and looked me in the eye.

"I'm not proud of what I've done," He said, "I've ruined my reputation here, being the Traitor of Konoha, like my brother. But I will not leave the village again."

_Atleast, not until I'm strong enough and have wind of where Itachi is, _He thought absentmindedly. I pretended not to notice.

"I get it," I said quietly. "Let's – achoo!"

"Come on," He sighed, shivering slightly, "We're still not even close to the gates."

I smirked. "Let's race to your house. If _I _win, it's the same as before. I get to sleep the day away. Same with you if you win. Deal?"

He smirked. "Deal." He agreed.

"And you _have _to keep your word, got it?"

"Fine."

"Go!" I yelled, leaving him behind.

We took off in separate directions. I took a left, then a right…only to turn back.

I didn't remember where the Uchiha compound was.

Fuzz.

I jumped on top of a rooftop, hoping to be able to see the compound from high up.

I saw it. And boy was I far. For one thing, I was totally going in the wrong direction.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping the Uchiha compound in my sight. Left…right…right again…

"What took you so long?" He asked as I jumped down.

I shivered again, choosing not to answer.

"You lost," Sasuke smirked, "Come inside, change your clothes, and go home to get another set of clothes. We meet here an hour after regular training with Kakashi."

"Fine," I sighed. It looks like I wasn't going to get much sleep…

He left me in the living room. I inhaled the warm scent of the tea, taking a small sip. It warmed me instantly.

Sasuke handed me some oversized clothes.

"These clothes can fit Big Foot, not me," I muttered, "I'm overweight, but I'm not _that _fat, you know.

"Hn."

Whatever…

I emerged from the bathroom carrying my soaked clothes (apparently my converse sneakers weren't so ruined after all, thank God!)

It was chilly outside, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get home.

I thought it rocked that I lived with my five best friends, with no parents to boss us around, but I still missed home, even though it's only been a few days.

I mean, sure, this place was _way _cooler, but I'm still attached to my _home_…another dimension away. I can't really understand _why _I miss it, since I was a misfit there – and still am no doubt about it. People thought of the Goth stereotype when they thought of me or Sue. Death fixated, Satan worshiper, etc.

I sighed as I entered my new home. It was still a lot to get used to.

"Achoo!" I sneezed, tripping over my cloak and landing onto the ground with a soft _thud_.

Suddenly, something – or should I say _someone _– landed on my back.

"Intruder! Intruder alert!" Emily yelled, "Get out!"

She wrestled my hands behind my back, pinching me all the way.

"Ow! Emily!" I yelled, writhing, "It's me! Ow! EMILY!"

"Emily, let go! It's Rebecca!" Claudia yelled.

Emily stopped (Thank God). "Oh…" She trailed of, "Didn't see you there."

"Get off," I growled.

"Whose clothes are those?" Adliani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke's," I replied reluctantly.

"Getting busy, huh?" Sue smirked.

"_No_," I gagged, "We raced to the lake. If I won, I could have had the whole day to sleep. If he won, I'd stay and train with no complaints. I won, and he wouldn't keep his word."

"And you ended up in his clothes how?" Emily asked.

"I accidentally pushed him into the water, and then he threw me into the middle of the lake."

"How do you accidentally push someone into the water?" Claudia asked, amused.

I glared at her. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

The last thing I heard before I closed the door to my room was Sue saying, "Rebecca got her ass kicked by a girl half her size…" followed by a roar of laughter.

Ugh.

**No one's POV**

Tsunade cleared her throat to catch the attention of the six super excited girls. They quieted immediately.

"Look," She began, "I couldn't find a new sensei for you, but –"

"Do we get a mission?!" Emily exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes," She replied.

Tsunade paused. There was a nagging feeling like she should ask the question that'd been on her mind for days.

"But first," She sighed again, "Do you have any…birthmarks?"

"Oh, sure," Sue replied uncertainly, "We all do."

Tsunade tensed. "Show me."

The girls shrugged. Claudia lifted her wrist to show a birthmark, shaped like a star. Sue lifted up her sleeve to reveal a crescent shaped moon birthmark on her forearm. Rebecca lifted the sleeve of her cloak to show the jagged outline of a fire on her shoulder, and Adliani lifted up her ankle to show the small, jagged and distorted heart.

Emily lifted her hair to show a birthmark of a…waffle?!

"A waffle?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Oh, wait, that's my tattoo!" Emily craned her neck to the other side, showing a small distorted rain drop.

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes. The legends she'd heard as a child were true.

"Maybe I drank too much sake," She muttered to herself.

"Hello?" Adliani waved a hand in front of Tsunade's face.

"Right, uh…"

How does someone tell five hyperactive girls that they're part of a prophecy?

"Shizune!" Tsunade called, "Get me _the _scroll!"

Shizune walked in looking puzzled, but after a glance at her Hokage's face, she understood the need to not question her. Shizune didn't even want to know at that moment.

After a few tense minutes of waiting, Tsunade finally received the scroll.

"Girls," She began, "This might – no, will – surprise you."

"What's going on?" Claudia blurted.

"I don't think the reason you're here is because of a freak accident," She replied, "You're part of something big…"

"Cut to the chase," Sue said nervously.

"You're prophecies."

**Sue**

After hearing that, our tension was gone. We burst out laughing.

"Us? Prophecies? Yeah, right!" I yelled.

Tsunade sighed. "Believe me, you are," She replied.

She handed me the scroll.

"Read it." She demanded, "You'll be able to understand it."

Rebecca shrugged, opening the scroll. It turned out to be in the _English _language! Huh, so this place isn't as predictable as I thought…

"_The Prophecy of the Six Daughters," _Rebecca read, her skepticism coloring her tone.

"_From a different land no man has ventured before, six women, the daughters of the mighty Kami will appear. Reincarnated, they each come for one purpose. Their names are unknown, and their appearance has changed since the last time they've come._

_The oldest daughters, twins, in fact, control darkness. One is able to blend in with the shadows, while the other is able to make your greatest nightmare possible, and kill without touch, but compassionate and caring, being able to make a nightmare into a heavenly dream. They are known as the Dark Daughters of Kami._

_The second eldest daughter is able to control fire and air. She is also able to use telepathy, to be able to read minds, levitate objects, even herself, and if she is strong enough, control others with her mind and create thoughts that are not their own, being able to soothe or make someone insane. She is known as the Intellectual Daughter of Kami._

_The Elemental Daughters of Kami, twins as well, can control all four elements, though for one, her strongest elements are Water and Fire and the other's greatest elements are Earth and Air. They are strongest when they are together._

_The last and youngest daughter, known as Healing Daughter of Kami, is able to heal any wound without the need of chakra. Her compassionateness and caring are one of her traits, but she is a deadly foe, with all the extra chakra. _

_The Six Daughters of Kami have been reincarnated twice before, but none will be as strange and extraordinary as the next generation of Daughters. They will serve their purpose, the reason they've been reincarnated. The daughters will grow apart, parting two ways, which is inevitable. On the eve of the youngest Daughter's twenty-first birthday fate will bring them together, for one last fight. It is unknown who will win and who will lose, or if the Daughters will fight at all. What is known, however, is that each Daughter will have done something none of the other two generations have done: fall in love. _

_After the battle, nothing will be known. The Daughters who survive will be free to choose their own lives until they are once again reunited with Kami._

Rebecca put the scroll down. We were in awe.

"Still don't believe me?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "No one, and I really do mean no one has the powers described in that scroll. Only you five – well, six, including Laura."

We were silent.

If this wasn't just a freak accident and that scroll _was _true, what was our purpose? What were we supposed to do?

Tsunade sighed. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" She asked.

I decided to break the tension. "This…is…freaking awesome!" I exclaimed.

We started to laugh.

Tsunade shuffled a few papers. "Everyone but Sue can leave. I'm assigning her a solo mission."

"Alright! This is awesome!" I squealed.

"Aw, no fair," Adliani whined, "Sue gets her mission first!"

"Shoo already!" I said.

Once the room was empty except Tsunade and me, she finally spoke.

"You're to track down and kill –" I slightly shuddered at the word – "A man by the name of Kiyo."

"Last name?" I asked.

"Unknown," She replied, "But he's killed five families of four, three successful business men, and one feudal lord. He's been spotted several times around the Village hidden in the Mist."

"I'll need a map, you know," I stated.

Tsunade pulled out a map. "I figured," She smirked.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Study the map," Tsunade instructed, "And you should be gone by tonight. Dismissed."

I nodded, taking the map with me.

"What's your mission?" Adliani asked.

"You know I'm not supposed to say!" I scolded.

I looked around. What were Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba doing here? Eh, I don't care, I've got a mission to pack for!

**Claudia**

What were those guys doing here, anyway? Maybe they got a mission, too.

"Sasuke-san, Shikamaru-san, Claudia-san, and Rebecca-san," Shizune called, "The Hokage will see you now."

"You think they have a mission with us?" Rebecca whispered.

"Well, duh!" I replied quietly, "They're coming in with us, aren't they?"

"Hmph," She scowled.

"What's our mission?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"First off, do you accept?"

We all nodded.

"This is mainly the girls' mission," Tsunade began, "But you two are backup. There are two ninja, brothers. Akio and Kaito Nobuyuki. They have the scroll that contains Konoha's blueprints. Seduce them, get the scroll, kill 'em, and bring it back to Konoha. If worse comes to worse, you can destroy it completely."

"Wait a sec," Rebecca held up one finger, "You want us, two sixteen year olds, to seduce a bunch of old guys?"

"Well, no. Akio is eighteen and Kaito is twenty. They're not that old," Tsunade shrugged.

"No freaking way," Rebecca refused.

"I second that," I added.

"Too bad, you already accepted."

Before I could protest and put in my two cents, Shikamaru cut in.

"We'll leave in two hours," he stated, taking the folder from Tsunade.

"Dismissed."

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"Life is _so _cruel," Rebecca added.

Tell me about it.

**Emily**

"So, Tsunade, what's our mission?!" I asked, overly excited.

"First off, do you accept this mission?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto agreed.

Tsunade groaned.

"Alright," She began, "You are to take this scroll to the Kazekage, wait for his reply, and escort him back here. Also, Emily, tell Laura."

"Tell Laura what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

I nodded. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out she's part of a prophecy!

I wrestled the scroll out of Naruto's hands, earning a mouthful of colorful curses.

"See ya!" I yelled, "Naruto, I'll meet you at the gates in one hour! Don't you dare be late!"

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO HOLD THE SCROLL?!" I heard Naruto shout.

**Adliani**

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO HOLD THE SCROLL?!" Naruto shouted from Tsunade's office.

"Cuz I rock!" Emily replied, running out of the building.

"I guess it's our turn, right?"

I shrugged, following Kiba inside Tsunade's office.

"Okay," She began, "I know you're going to accept, so let's just get it over with. You've got to –"

"I wanna kill someone, I wanna kill someone," I chanted quietly.

Kiba looked at me like I was insane…I guess he heard me.

"What?" I asked, "I wanna know what it feels like to kill a bad dude."

He shook his head.

"Anyway, you have to track down a missing nin and bring him back to the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"That's a _long_ way from Konoha," I muttered.

"You leave in a few hours." Tsunade instructed, handing Kiba a file, "Dismissed."

"Can we kill him?" I asked.

"_No!_"

Whoops.

**Sue**

I've been running for two fucking days! Of course I could have set camp, but I want to get this over with…though I _have _been getting this weird feeling of being followed. Maybe it's just paranoia.

I was close to the Village hidden in the Mist, I could tell. But I was too tired to continue.

"I'll set up camp for tonight," I whispered to myself and yawned.

I took out some food from my backpack and made a fire. Once I had finished eating, I jumped up into a large tree to settle down.

I lifted up my sleeve to reveal my birthmark. I had always liked it, for some reason, and it made me feel special. Well, now I know why…

I sighed. I still felt watched.

_Ignore it, Sue, _I told myself, _I'm too tired to care._

**No one's POV**

The cloaked figure studied the girl. He had sensed the great amount of chakra in her while finishing a mission.

She couldn't be more than eighteen, for sure. But what really intrigued him was her birthmark. The birthmark…so familiar…

Then it came to him. The Daughters of Kami. Hn, so the prophecy _was _true. She would be useful in the future.

Pein contemplated on just kidnapping her here and now, but decided against it. He had a mission to do. He'd stick around to see what mission she had to accomplish. Maybe he'd see some of her strength…

Pein returned to his camps a few miles away and began to pack up. He'll finish his mission early this time.

**Emily**

"Hey, Laura, what's up?" I yelled, running over to meet my friend.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Laura asked, slumped over a chair in Gaara's office.

"Mission," I shrugged, "We're supposed to deliver some scroll to Gaara and escort him back to Konoha."

Gaara cleared his throat, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Oh, right," I muttered, giving it to him.

"It's not fair," Naruto mumbled, "She got to hold the scroll the whole trip here…"

"Nice to see you, too, Naruto." Gaara sighed.

"We'll leave you two to catch up," I stated, grabbing Laura's arm and pulling her out of the office.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked, "Don't you wanna walk around the village?"

"No! I have something important to say! In _secret_!"

Laura got the message, and led me to her room, a few floors up. I locked the door.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

"What I'm about to say is going to shock you till the end of time, Laura," I replied.

"Get it over with," Laura chuckled.

"We're prophecies!"

**Laura**

Silence. My mind was blank for half a second until what she said sunk in.

I fell backwards onto my bed, laughing so hard tears threatened to fall.

"Prophecies? Yeah, right!" I scoffed, wiping a stray tear.

"You know, that was our same reaction when we found out," Emily grinned.

"I don't believe you, Em," I shook my head.

"I'm serious, Laura!"

I laughed again. "You, serious?" I asked, "This really is a joke."

"Ugh! No it's not!"

"Prove it, then," I challenged.

"I'll prove it when you come with us to Konoha."

"Whatever," I shook my head.

Emily sighed. "You're never going to believe me, are you?"

I smirked. "Nope."

**Rebecca**

We were one day away from the Grass Village. One day away of having to go through this.

"Can't we just kill them and get it over with?" I suggested, "It's not like we can't do it."

"We're going to do this the way Tsunade told us to do it," Shikamaru replied.

Claudia nudged me.

_We can always kill 'em on our own. They don't have to know…_She thought.

"And you better not try anything stupid," Sasuke eyed the two of us, "Like killing them right after we get there."

_Well, there goes that plan, _I thought, glancing at Claudia. Her eyes widened.

_I heard your thoughts! _She exclaimed mentally.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Claudia's eyebrow rose. "Funny, I can't anymore."

"Can't what?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"Private conversation," I replied, "Confidential."

"Hn."

I followed Claudia's steady stream of thoughts, calculating how she could read my mind. Honestly, it made my brain hurt, so I stopped.

_That's it! _Claudia thought loudly. How someone could even _think _loudly, I have no idea.

"What?" I whispered.

_Well, the reason I think I could hear your thoughts is 'cause you _sent _them to me._

_Ha, impossible! _I thought, before voicing that out loud.

"You do remember what the scroll said, don't you?" Claudia asked.

Oh, right. I can send thoughts and stuff…

"Oh."

"Stop having one sided conversations," Sasuke demanded, "It gets annoying."

He's just mad 'cause he doesn't know what we're talking about…

"We'll set up camp here," Shikamaru stated, "Tomorrow, you two will be dressed in the kimonos Tsunade gave me for you to wear. We'll arrive at the village around noon, and our aliases are –"

"We're Akemi and Kira!" I interrupted.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, whatever," He said, "Anyway, you two are heiresses to your 'father's' clan, so that should give you enough nobility to meet with them. We will be your bodyguards."

I inwardly smirked. Pay back time, Sasuke…

_Screw it, _Claudia thought, _We're killing them anyway._

_I second that! _I agreed.

I know, I know, I shouldn't be wanting to kill _anyone_! But, hey, when in the Shinobi world do what the Shinobi do. Besides, if you were me, would you rather seduce someone and _then _kill them or just kill them right off the bat? So you see my point of view.

**Next day at Noon**

I can't believe I can't wear my cloak. I have to wear this…this…monstrosity!

Now, don't get me wrong, kimonos are kinda cool, but the lavender and pink one _I _had to wear was not satisfying. I would have much rather traded with Claudia, who got a deep purple one.

"This is torture," I muttered as I followed the rest into the village.

People were openly staring. Maybe because there was a really hot guy leading the way flanked by Commander Cutie? Or was it because I was wearing a hideous kimono? Eh, who knows?

_I'm tempted to tell them it's not polite to stare, _Claudia thought absentmindedly. I snickered.

_Must they keep having one sided conversations? _Sasuke and Shikamaru thought simultaneously.

I followed the group into the fanciest restaurant, where the…_targets_ were most likely to be. Sure enough, I spotted them both. Let's just say, the look on their faces wasn't a decent one, and their thoughts were even _worse_!

_What are they thinking? _Claudia thought curiously.

_You wouldn't want to know, _I replied, restraining from shuddering.

I sighed. This was going to be a _long _mission.


	6. Mission Time II

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**No one's POV**

Sue made sure her chakra was undetectable. This was one of those times she wished she had Claudia's 'invisibility' power.

Her target was eating dinner. His last one, for sure.

Sue quietly unbuckled one of her swords from her back.

_This is too easy, _she thought. She chuckled.

Kiyo tensed, and Sue clamped a hand over her mouth.

Kiyo looked around, reaching for a kunai.

"I know you're there," He stated, "Come out. Or I'll kill you."

Sue stayed put.

After a tense ten minutes, Kiyo finally sat back down, muttering, "I must be imagining things."

She put her sword back on her back, deciding on a new plan of action.

Sue took her chance. It was time to attack.

**Sue**

I came out and revealed myself, but I pretended to look all innocent so he wouldn't suspect anything and not kill me. I wasn't going to use my 'power' for this though. I'm gonna use the babies strapped to me on my back.

"Well, hello, there," He smirked, "What do we have here?"

I didn't reply. I made a shadow clone to keep him talking.

"Hn, pretty little thing," He cocked his head to the side, then got up and started making his way over to me.

"Well, you looking for something to keep you busy tonight?" Okay, ew. Sicko! Well… he _is_ a man.

"No way in your life dude," _or in your dreams. (_**get it? Dreams? I have the power to control dreams? ...No, yes? Forget it.)**

"I'm pretty sure I can find some ways to convince you."

"Okay, but do me a favor?" My clone asked.

"What?" **(WARNING: GORE IN THE NEXT SCENE)**

"Look behind you," I whispered in his ear, putting my sword to his neck. He gasped.

"For a missing nin who's killed twenty four people in his lifetime, you're kinda gullible. And weak." He ran away, but unfortunately for him, he ran into a tree. I pinned him down with three shuriken and made my way to him slowly to add dramatic effect. After all it was my first time killing someone, and I was going to enjoy it.

I made my way to him and then kicked him in the groin. He slumped down but I didn't care. Then I punched him in the jaw.

"That was for being fresh with me," I told him. Then I took out my swords and backed up a few feet. I threw the sword at his chest and it punctured him. I pulled back the sword with the chain. It came flying back at me but I caught it. He started to cough up blood as I went over to him and put my other sword to his neck.

"Sayonara," I smirked, and then swiftly decapitated him. I removed my shuriken out of his sleeves and from the trunk of the tree.

His corpse fell to the ground limply, his blood gushing out everywhere. Holding my sword up, I examined the blood on my sword, glinting luminously in the glow of the fire.

I wiped it on Kiyo's shirt before leaving.

**Adliani**

I mentally sighed. I really wanted to kill the guy!

"I'm not going back! Argh, leave me alone!" Kai, the stupid missing nin, yelled.

"Too bad," I shrugged tiredly, "If it were my choice, I would have killed you."

"What is it with you and killing?!" Kiba exclaimed.

I sighed. He wouldn't get it.

I imagined what the others would be doing. They'd most likely have a mission where they'd get to kill someone. Lucky idiots.

"No, seriously, all you talked about for three weeks was killing the dude!" Kiba exclaimed again.

"Hmph," I scowled.

"I like her," Kai shrugged, "Even if you wanna kill me. I mean, who _doesn't _wanna kill. You're missing nin material!"

He high five-d me, much to Kiba's disapproval.

"Aw, come on, Kiba. Aren't you supposed to be the wild one in the gang or something?" I asked, "Don't be such an old man!"

Kiba only growled, though I was sure I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Let's set up camp here," Kiba stated, "We should be getting back to Konoha in four or five days."

I wonder if anyone else were back from their missions yet.

"You take first watch," I said before Kiba could protest, "Nighty night."

I made my tent quickly and settled in, watching the sunset while eating dinner.

"Try anything while I'm asleep and I'll kill you," I threatened Kai, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," He replied reluctantly, settling down in the sleeping bag he had with him.

I smiled, walking back into my tent.

-x-

"Ah!" I heard muffled noises outside my tent.

_What the heck is Kiba doing? _I wondered groggily, _He's supposed to let me sleep, damn it._

I pushed myself out of my sleeping bag, rubbing my eyes as I stepped out of my tent.

I was instantly tackled to the ground by a flying Kiba.

Flying Kiba? Was I still dreaming?

"Ugh," Kiba groaned, still on top of me, "Kai…he attacked…."

"Shit!" I yelled, pushing him off me.

Then I noticed the huge gash in his side and chest.

"Holy guacamole!" I exclaimed, "What'd he do to you?!"

"Just get him," Kiba demanded weakly, "You can kill him."

I didn't want to leave him here, weak and dying. But I _did _get to take my anger on that idiotic Kai.

"I'll be right back, Kiba," I said, getting my katana and weapon pouch.

Jumping through the trees as fast as I could, I followed Kai's weak chakra signature.

A kunai, out of nowhere, flew at me.

I dodged it out of surprise, but got my mind focused enough to withdraw my katana and lunge.

"The kid isn't here to stop us from killing each other," Kai smirked, "Let's have a life or death battle."

I ignored him, throwing my shuriken at him.

He dodged 'em, throwing a kunai of his own.

"You asshole," I muttered, "You almost killed him!"

"Oh, on the contraire, my dear enemy," He retorted, "Those wounds I gave him should do him in – that is, if you healed him."

I'm. Such. An. Idiot. Kiba's most likely dead right now.

"Idiot!" I muttered, taking another shot at him.

"Yes you are," Kai agreed, punching me in the stomach. My breath left me in a _whoosh_.

This fueled my anger. How dare he kill Kiba? How dare he even _touch _me?!

It's on, missing nin.

With blinding speed, I threw three kunai at him, and disappeared, surrounding him with several shadow clones.

"Let's have it, Healing Daughter of Kami," He smirked again.

"Excuse me?" One of my clones asked.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the tattoo on your ankle, O Mighty Daughter of Kami," He taunted, attacking one of my clones, making it _poof_ and disappear.

I took my chance as he was finishing his attack and lunged with all my clones at once.

"Ugh," he groaned, clutching his side and leg, panting, "You're good. Guess I shouldn't have underestimated a Daughter of Kami. It's going to be all the more satisfying once I kill you."

Out of nowhere, a kunai pinned him to the tree. I followed suit and did the same.

I let the last image of Kiba's pained face anger me more, empowering me more to let me finish this ass off.

"I win," I muttered, before plunging my sword into his chest, "Loser."

"So you got your first kill, too, huh?" I whirled around to see Sue leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

"Mission," she shrugged, "I saw you needed help. Did you have to kill him, too?"

"No," I shook my head, "He attacked Kiba."

Then I remembered.

"Oh, shit! Kiba!" I exclaimed, putting my katana back in its sheath and gathering my kunai and shuriken, "Wanna return to Konoha with me?"

Something unknown to me flickered across her face for a millisecond.

"Nah," She said, "I still have a few things to do."

"See ya, then," I said hurriedly, before leaving her.

-x-

"Come on, Kiba," I said after I healed his wounds, "Please be alive."

I didn't feel tired from all the healing I'd done – one of those cool perks of being a DK, I guess.

I'm worried sick, and he's still unconscious!

…Was I too late?

"Oh, please be alive, Kiba!" I begged.

I put my head on his chest, loving the warm feel, the faint heartbeat that I could barely hear, no matter how hard I tried.

Atleast it was still there.

"Ugh," He groaned suddenly, "You're…heavy."

"You're alive!" I exclaimed.

"I'm talking, so yeah," He smirked.

Then I hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled.

"You had me worried sick for two days!" I replied, "I leave for thirty minutes tops, and you're nearly dead! Do you know how freaking scary that was?!"  
"I scared you?" He asked skeptically.

I blushed. "Um…no…"

"Yeah, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too," He smirked.

"Did not!" I replied.

Then he did the unexpected.

"Did not!" He mimicked, using that stupid reverse psychology thing on me.

"Did too," I replied automatically.

"Thought so," He smirked, brushing his lips against mine.

"You scared me too," He said, "I thought you were psycho."

I laughed, brushing my lips against his one more time.

**Rebecca**

Tell me again why I was seducing the twenty year old? 'Cause last time I checked, Claudia was older.

"Akemi is an odd name, you know," Kaito, the tall, tanned, brown haired twenty year old began over an afternoon cup of tea, "A male's name, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled, scanning through the cover story Shikamaru gave me, "My father wanted a son, but he got me and Kira – we're fraternal twins – and the meaning for Akemi was feminine in his eyes."

"It is, in a way," He agreed. Silence followed.

"Would you care for a walk in my garden?" He asked.

"Of course," I agreed, in a much lighter mood now that I was in a black kimono with red cherry blossoms on it – thank you, Shikamaru.

Claudia was obviously somewhere on the other side of the village, having lunch with Akio.

As we exited the house I'd already been accustomed too (we'd been at the village for a near six days) and entered the garden, I caught Sasuke's eye, who was dutifully acting like my bodyguard.

_Their office is empty, _I told him mentally; _I suggest you check it out before one of the maids do._

He nodded, still confused at how I could communicate with him.

Did I mention I hadn't told him I was a Daughter of Kami? No? Oh.

Kaito began rambling on about his family's history and all of the herbs used for medical purposes and whatnot. I was only half listening, jumping from one person's mind to the other, as we walked along.

"This is our very first cherry blossom," He showed me an ancient cherry blossom tree.

"How old is it?" I asked, pretending as if I actually cared how old it was.

Is this what rich people do? Jeez, I'd rather be in school.

"It's close to four generations old," He replied, voice full of pride, and he kept talking about his family – again. Damn it, how much family history does this one guy have, for God's sake?!

Oh, I could really use some sake, whether I was old enough or not.

_I found the papers, _I heard Sasuke's thoughts, from where, I honestly had no clue, _Make your move. Tonight._

"Would you like to have dinner at my home tonight?" I asked suddenly.

"I would be delighted," He smiled, but I could see a hint of a smirk – just call it a talent I have for spotting them, since I've been hanging around with Sasuke so much.

_If I can get her alone, without that pesky guard of hers…_His thoughts took a sinister twist.

Oh, God.

"Will your guards be there to join us?" He asked innocently, as if he hadn't been having perverted thoughts a mere second ago.

"No, tonight is their night off," I forced a smile.

"Ah, brilliant."

Ugh.

**Claudia**

I couldn't bring myself to kill Akio. It wasn't love – he was actually a pretty good guy. And, from what I could tell, or Rebecca's mental prodding, he had no idea he had the Konoha blueprints. I'm guessing it was Kaito who was the brilliant mastermind in all this.

So here I was, at his home, trying to draw the kunai to kill the blonde while he sat unsuspectingly on the other side of the table, eating his food happily.

"Kira, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled, but it faltered, "Actually, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"You need to get out of the village," I began, "I'm from Konoha. I'm a Leaf Ninja."

He jumped out of his seat.

"What do you want with me?!" He asked, his voice raised slightly.

"We're looking for the Konoha blueprints," I replied calmly, "Only, I think your brother is the one who has it. Not you."

"I-I don't know anything about Konoha blueprints," He said, "I swear."

"I know," I replied, "And…I can't bring myself to kill you."

"Thank you for your kindness," He bowed, "But what about my brother?"

"That, I can't do anything about. He's probably being killed as we speak."

How was I being so calm about this? Beats me.

"You've gotta leave, Akio," I repeated, "Now."

"I'll go to a friends house in the village," He whispered to himself, "I'll leave in the morning."

"I think that's an okay idea," I agreed, "It was nice meeting you."

"Thank you for sparing my life."

"Through the back door," I instructed, "I sense them coming."

"Again, thank you."

"Hurry up!"

"Right, sorry."

Two minutes later, he was gone, replaced by shadowy silence.

"Claudia?" Rebecca asked, "You done?"

Her fancy blue kimono was smeared with blood. I shuddered.

"Yeah," I nodded. I noticed Shikamaru's calculation look.

"It was quick and simple," I shrugged, "I clean up pretty good, too."

Shikamaru studied for a moment more, but shrugged.

"Let's go, then."

"Lemme change outta my kimono first," Rebecca said, "I wanna wear my cloak."

"Tomorrow," Sasuke replied.

"What?! That's not fair!"

_I swear_, I thought, amused, _she can be such a five year old._

"Hey! I heard that!"

**Sue**

I kinda wished I'd taken Adliani up on her offer, but I felt too watched, and if it was danger, I wasn't going to risk Ad's life.

I decided that if I ran nonstop, nothing would happen.

Oh, how I was wrong.

First, I tripped on a branch, fell twenty feet, and sprained my ankle. I couldn't run that fast anymore, and the best I could do was take a few hours rest in the sunny meadow I'd found, practicing these wicked awesome powers I never knew I had on squirrels and whatnot.

Yeah, I know. Squirrels? Well, they're the only thing here. Plus, they've got an interesting consciousness, if you didn't already know.

I fingered my slightly swollen ankle. I probably should have taken Emily on her offer to teach me a few simple healing Jutsus the day before we were assigned our missions.

A movement out of the corner of my eye took me by surprise, jumping me out of my own little nightmarish world.

"Who's there?" I asked, grabbing my one of my swords off my back.

Nothing. I couldn't sense anything…except for a faint chakra signature.

"Show yourself!" I yelled, standing upright, ignoring the stab of pain.

I suddenly felt a kunai place against my neck.

"Hello…" A voice said.

I elbowed him, rolling onto the ground and was about to throw a shuriken at him – that is, until I saw him.

Tanned skin color, amethyst eyes, auburn hair, and not to mention the numerous piercings he had and the black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "Pein!"

"Not many people know my identity," He replied, "Which Daughter of Kami are you?"

"You! You were the one following me all this time!"

"I see you finally caught on," there was an amused undertone to his voice, "I repeat: which Daughter are you?"

"None of your business!"

He grabbed hold of my neck before I could register – I was too in shock.

"Which one?"

"Dark Daughter," I choked.

"You are strong," He acknowledged, "You can't be a day over seventeen, though."

"I'm sixteen," I replied, "And you?"

"Twenty-three," He replied, amused again. His grip on my neck loosened.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, rubbing my sore neck.

"You will be very useful."

That was all I heard until everything went black.


	7. Revenge!

**Laura**

"No. Freaking. Way," I muttered, putting the scroll down, "We're part of a prophecy?"

"Apparently," Tsunade said.

"That was our reaction after finally believing her," Emily added.

"This is awesome! And the Elemental Daughter of Kami – no matter how long it is – that name's so awesome!"

"Who knew we were twins?" Emily asked.

"When are the others coming back from their trip?" I asked.

"Hey, guys!" Adliani came running into Tsunade's office, her hand in Kiba's.

"Does it ever occur to anyone to just knock anymore?" She sighed.

"Hey, you're alive, Laura!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, ha-ha," I muttered.

"Are Rebecca and Claudia coming back anytime soon?" Emily asked.

"Doubt it," Tsunade replied, "Now please, get out. Kiba, I'll take the mission report now."

"Right. Here."

-x-

"Why were you holding his hand when you came into Tsunade's office?" I asked.

"Uh… I was?"

"Yeah, you were," Emily replied.

"Oh."

…

"Oh, I get it," I smirked, "You're secretly dating."

"What? No!"

I looked skeptically at her, stuffing a bit of ramen into my mouth.

"Okay, okay," She sighed, "The missing nin we were trying to get to Konoha almost killed Kiba. I ran after him, killed him – with Sue's help, I guess – and…it all went off from there."

"Sue?" I asked.

"Apparently she had a mission in the Mist," Ad shrugged, "But she didn't want to return to Konoha with me. Something about finishing a few things."

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Gaara," I greeted, "What brings you here."

"I'm here with Naruto."

Over the past time we spent together, I actually managed not to get myself killed. Maybe we even became…not exactly friends, but something like that, I guess. He was also a nice guy – did I mention he's not that bad on the eyes, either?

"Have a nice dinner, Gaara."

"That's Kazekage to you, Laura," I could see a small smirk grace his lips and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Then it's Miss Rock-your-socks-off to you, Sir Kazekage," I rolled my eyes.

He snorted, returning to his small table with Naruto.

"You were flirting." Emily smirked.

"No we weren't," I shook my head, "We always have those kinds of conversations."

"Whatever," Adliani shrugged, "Miss Rock-your-socks-off."

"Hn."

I wasn't actually flirting with him, was I?

**Rebecca- Two weeks later**

"Ugh," I groaned, "Shut up, Sasuke!"

"What?" He smirked, "It's not my fault you thought Neji was gay."

"You were the one who told me he liked bananas!" "And I meant it. It's not my fault you thought the other meaning, Rebecca."

Naruto snickered.

"And you, Mutt's girlfriend," Sasuke turned to Ad, "I thought you could do better."

"Watch it, loser," She growled.

"Emily's so short and tiny, too," Naruto said, trying to get some fun in, too, "And Laura's got an infatuation with Gaara."

Heh, I don't think I could argue there…

"Not to mention Claudia is the epitome of laziness," Sasuke added.

"Would you shut up?!" Claudia threw her bento box at them.

"Hn, losers," Sasuke snorted, walking off to finish his lunch.

"Hey, wait up, teme!" Naruto called, running off as well.

"Assholes," Adliani muttered, "Insulting Kiba like that."

Emily growled as well.

"Ad," Emily began, "Do you remember the SasuNaru pictures you sent us?"

"Oh, I remember that," I groaned, "I still haven't figured out how to delete them from my ipod."

"I have them in my ipod, too," Laura agreed.

"Would it be ironic if I said I did, too?" Claudia added.

"Naturally, I do, too." Ad said.

"It's time for payback," Emily said.

I suddenly smirked.

"I think I get where you're going with that trail of thought," I said, taking out my ipod.

"Show the pics to everyone in the village," Laura instructed.

"See? Those pictures turned out to be useful after all," Adliani grinned.

"Yeah, for once."

-x-

"Hey, Kakashi!" Claudia called.

"What, Claudia-san, Rebecca-san?" He asked, putting down his book. We were currently in the ramen stand.

"Sasuke and Naruto are gay!" I yelled loudly, getting everyone's attention.

He spit his ramen out.

"W-what?"

"We even have proof!" Claudia showed them a very real looking picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing.

"Oh, my, Kami!" He exclaimed, "Sasuke and Naruto really _are _gay!"

Claudia smirked, running off, pulling me with her.

"Hey, Neji!" Claudia yelled.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear that Uchiha and Uzumaki are gay?" I asked nonchalantly, "They're secretly together."

Neji arched his eyebrow a bit, smirking.

"Really?" He asked, "Always knew Uchiha was gay – never thought he'd go for Uzumaki no baka, though."

"Well, it's true," Claudia nodded. "Well, bye."

"Sakura, Ino, wait up!" I yelled, pulling Claudia over to them.

"What now?" Sakura sighed.

"Oh, hey, guys," Ino smiled.

Did I mention that we all liked Ino more than Sakura? No? Ah, whoops.

"Did you hear the thing about Sasuke and Naruto?" Claudia asked.

"What thing about Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura and Ino repeated.

"They're gay!"

"NO WAY!" Sakura yelled. Ino fainted.

"I don't believe you!" Sakura glared at us.

I whipped out my ipod, showing her the picture. "How 'bout now, Miss Pinky?" I smirked.

Our only reply was a loud _thump_ as she hit the ground.

"I think she fainted," I said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Claudia rolled her eyes.

"I think that's everyone, right?" I asked, ignoring her insult.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Now what?"

"Now we hide at home," I replied, "They're gonna try to kill us after this."

**Sasuke**

I walked down the streets of Konoha aimlessly, drowning out Naruto's loud voice.

"Oi! Sasuke, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked, offended.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"That you were _together_!" He exclaimed.

"We're not gay," I replied, my eye twitching, "What are you talking about?"

"No need to lie!" He rolled his visible eye, "Rebecca-san and Claudia-san showed me a picture of you together ten minutes ago!"

Excuse me?

"WE'RE NOT GAY, KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled, "Who told you that?!"

…Idiot…

I walked off, my shoulders hunched.

Those girls were dead.

"Uchiha."

I turned around, recognizing the voice.

"Hyuuga."

"I've always suspected you were gay," Neji smirked wickedly, "But I never thought you'd go so low as to stick to Naruto."

"Go to hell, Hyuuga. I'm not gay."

"Have fun with Naruto," He laughed to himself, "I hope you find your life fulfilling with Uzumaki no Baka."

I scowled, walking off. Those girls were going to die a slow and painful death. Especially that Rebecca.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" I heard the voices of my fan club's leaders. I sighed, mentally preparing myself.

"We just talked to Rebecca and Claudia!" Sakura yelled.

Of course.

"Hn."

"They told us you were gay!" Ino added, "Is it true?"

"No, it can't be true!" Sakura glared at Ino, "How could you think that? How could you believe a bunch of idiotic girls' gossip?!" "They had proof!" Ino argued, "Sasuke-kun is it true?"

"No. Now go away." I replied, walking off as fast and as civilly as I could.

I spotted their home, seeing Emily sneak in and movement from the front window.

They were definitely hiding.

I scaled the back of the house, jumping through Rebecca's open window.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"You are the spawn of Satan, do you know that?"

"Oh, why thank you!" She mocked, "But…please, leave."

"You told everyone Naruto and me were gay."

"Correction, _we _told everyone you were gay," She replied, inching backwards toward her door.

"Not so fast," I gripped her wrist.

"Ah! Help!" She yelled, "Sasuke's gonna kill me!"

"Count on it."

"Damn it, where are my friends when I need them?!" She muttered.

She tripped me, running out of the room and closing the door, locking me in her room.

I paced around her room, not feeling like leaving. I examined her window sill, and sat down on it. I wasn't going to leave until I got my revenge.

_On second thought, _I thought to myself, examining her bland room, _I'll get them tomorrow at training._

**Rebecca**

"Guys," I panted, "Sasuke is in my room right now."

"We heard you," Claudia said, "But we were too afraid he might kill us, too."

That's…not helping.

_On second thought, _Sasuke thought, _I'll get her tomorrow at training._

"He thinks I'm the devil incarnate…so…I guess…" I sighed, "He'll kill us tomorrow."

"Where do you think Sue is?" Ad changed the subject.

"Mission," Laura shrugged; she didn't seem affected by the fact that Sasuke was going to kill us. Oh, that's 'cause she had the high and mighty Kazekage to back her up. Hmph.

"It's been two weeks since we got here," Claudia said, "And Adliani came a few days before us. No sign of Sue…"

"Are you saying something went wrong?" I asked, worry taking over.

"Maybe," She shrugged, "But…Sue can handle herself. She's a Daughter of Kami, after all."

Somehow, gut feeling told me that was wrong.

**Sue**

"Ugh, this is boring," I sighed, pulling at the chain that held me to the wall.

Training was brutal with Kisame, Itachi and last but not least:

Pein.

Why were they training me, anyway? I don't think I was going to stay, if I had a choice.

"Hello, Sue," Pein greeted.

"Hn," I grunted.

"Dinner is served," He passed me my dinner, "Being a Daughter of Kami…." He trailed off, thinking.

"I've only known for a few weeks," I mumbled.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Hokage told me," I replied, "Right before I got this mission."

"And your sisters…"

I tensed.

"They're not in Konoha."

"Then where?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Last time I talked to them," I lied, "One was in the Mist, three in the Rock, and the others in the Grass."

Could Pein tell that I was lying? Nothing showed, I guess.

"Be up early, tomorrow," He instructed, "Tomorrow you may bathe, and you get your lesson with me."

"Whatever."

"Good night," he said seriously, "We shall find your sisters."

"Good luck with that," I retorted, "They'll kick your ass."

"If they're anything like how I did with you," He smirked, "It'd be easy."

Hey, I had a reason: He caught me off guard. Any other day, I could have totally taken him!


	8. Screwed

**Rebecca**

How did I end up on a date with Sasuke? Yes, a _date_.

_I was training with Sasuke under the moonlight, as usual. I was a bit afraid of what he'd do to me, since he promised himself he'd get his revenge at training._

_I roundhouse kicked him, but he dodged it and held my leg in the air, and punched me in the stomach, sending me flying into a nearby tree._

_"Ugh," I groaned, getting up, "Sasuke, you ripped my cloak! Baka! That's the fourth one this week!"_

_"Hn." He grunted, "Come at me again."_

_"You're gonna pay for the cloak," I mumbled under my breath, lunging._

_I slashed at his shirt with my katana, not doing much damage with either of them. _

_Sasuke was _very _slowly learning to adapt to me reading his mind. If I could distract him for a moment, I could get him._

Rebecca,_ Sasuke thought, _Don't look behind you.

_On instinct, I looked around – finding nothing._

_I suddenly felt my katana being wrenched from my hands, and a kunai being placed to my throat._

_I have _got _to stop letting my inner blonde out when I fight._

_"Tomorrow," He hissed into my ear, "Seven, at Ichiraku's. Don't be late."_

_Once the last word was said, he disappeared into nothing, leaving a gust of wind in his place._

Okay, so he didn't really say it was a date, but come on, if you read between the lines, you'll totally see it's a date.

But right now, I felt like he stood me up. It was 7:09, for God's sake, and he still wasn't here! I'd leave right now if I wasn't too curious as to why Sasuke told me to meet him here.

I even dressed nicely tonight. I had on a dark red shirt with black cargo pants, with my hair straightened and everything.

"You're here," It was more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, Sasuke," I rolled my eyes, "We can see that. You're late, though."

"Hn."

"Of course," I muttered.

"So why am I here?" I asked, once we'd sat down and ordered our food.

"You told everyone I was gay."

"Correction, _again_," I corrected, "_We_ told everyone you were gay. Call it payback for annoying us that day."

"You're going to get me out of this mess," He stated.

"How?" I scoffed, "By pretending to be your pseudo girlfriend or something?"

Silence.

"Oh, no," I shook my head, "No way. I am _not _going to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"I'm asking you to do this," He replied reluctantly, "As a friend. Please."

Whoa, Uchiha Sasuke saying _please_? I'm most likely dreaming.

"No way, Jose," I shook my head again.

"I'll get you a new cloak," He bargained, taking a new approach.

"Four."

"Three."

"Four," I insisted, "Take it or leave it."

"Fine," He sighed, "Do we have a deal?"

"How long?"

"Two months," He shrugged, "Or atleast until the rumor blows over."

"Fine," I sighed, slurping up my ramen.

"Sasuke-kun!" an all too familiar/annoying voice screeched, "Hi! Wait, what are _you _doing with _my _Sasuke-kun?"

"Date," I replied dryly.

"A _date_?!" Sakura screeched again, "Sasuke-kun, tell me it's not true!"

"I'd be lying if I said it's not," Sasuke shrugged, taking a bite into his ramen.

"_N-no_ _way_!" She stuttered, "You're not actually _d-dating_, are you?"

"Sadly," I muttered lowly, "Yes."

Sasuke smirked upon seeing Sakura's reaction. My heart couldn't help but do flip flops when he looked at me.

"I don't believe you!" Sakura was making a scene, I noticed.

I sighed. "What do you want us to do," I scoffed lightly, "Kiss?"

Silence.

Me and my big mouth…

Sasuke leaned over the table, holding my chin in his calloused hand.

His lips only brushed over mine for two seconds – but it was a two seconds that felt like…like…Heaven. Is it possible to feel a nuclear bomb go off when you kiss someone?

I was in a daze when he pulled away, but I quickly recovered.

"Happy now?" I asked, "Now, could you go? You're causing a scene."

Sakura sputtered obscenities that'd make a sailor blush as she walked off.

"Well, that went well," Sasuke smirked lightly, "Don't you think?"

-x-

"You didn't need to walk me home, Sasuke," I stated once we'd gotten to my home.

"I'm a gentleman – don't comment. I know you will."

"You know me too well," I snickered.

"See you tomorrow at training," He said, smirking, "Don't think that just because we're 'together' that I'm going to give you mercy."

"You got lucky yesterday. I'll kick your ass tomorrow."

Sasuke leaned down so that he was level with me.

"Like hell you will," He whispered, brushing his lips against mine before disappearing into the night.

…I don't know what to say…

I walked inside, turning on the lights – only to find four smirking girls, craving details.

**Claudia**

"Bye, Shikamaru," I waved, getting up from my spot on the grass, "I've got to meet the others for lunch."

"Bye," He muttered tiredly.

I turned to walk away, but I suddenly felt his hand grip my wrist.

"Tomorrow," He began, "I was thinking…"

"You think?" I mocked, "I mean, I know you're a genius, but I've always thought you're too lazy to think."

"Oh, ha ha," he muttered, rolling his eyes, "As I was saying, tomorrow; you and me. Would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

My heart was pounding in my ears. I could only hope he was deaf so he couldn't hear it.

"Um, sure…" I stammered, "Here, right?"

He nodded.

This was our own little secret place, where we would watch the clouds together and sleep. It was hard to be lazy around five – well, four – super hyperactive girls.

I walked off, reaching the meeting spot, my mind pounding with thoughts – thoughts other than Shikamaru, for once.

I couldn't really take my mind off of Sue. It's been another week, and still no sign of her.

"She's okay, Claudia," Rebecca put her hand on my shoulder, "Stop overreacting."

She should really stop just appearing from nowhere and reading my mind.

"I am not overreacting," I huffed, sitting down next to Laura.

"I can read your mind," She smirked, "Trust me; you're overreacting."

"Should we start a search for her?" Laura asked, "It has been a while."

"Where's Ad?" Emily looked around.

"She's most likely with Kiba," I rolled my eyes, "Playing with Akamaru."

"They make a cute couple," Emily said.

"Can we please keep on topic here?" I asked, glaring at her, "We need to find Sue!"

"See? You're overreacting." Rebecca smirked again.

"I am not!"

Emily sighed. "If it makes you happy," She reasoned, "I'll go talk to Tsunade. I have to go there anyway – I accidentally did something to Naruto."

"What'd you do?" Laura asked.

"Stole his ramen, trashed his house, dyed most of his jumpsuits pink and multicolored," Emily shrugged, "Basically made his life hell."

"That was you?" Rebecca snickered, "Nice. It explains why he was running around in a pink jumpsuit yelling 'Emily! You spawn of Satan!'"

"I'll go talk to her," Emily said, "See ya."

With that, she jumped from tree to tree, disappearing.

"I think they make a cute couple, too." Laura broke the silence.

"Don't let her hear that," I warned, "She'd literally kill you."

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed, "With her waffles."

We laughed. "Either way," Laura grinned, "I think she likes him. It's hard to tell with Naruto, being the dense idiot he is."

"And what about you and Gaara?" Rebecca smirked, "You guys have been getting really close, lately."

"Not as close as you are with Sasuke," Laura shot back.

Rebecca growled.

The hairs on the back of neck stood up.

"Guys –"

"Wait a sec," Rebecca held her finger up to keep me from talking, "I hear something – no, _someone's _thoughts. And more than one someone at that."

"Damn it, if there was a shadow I could disappear to without raising suspicion, I could find something out."

"No, no," Rebecca said, "That's not necessary. Their thoughts…seem oddly familiar – and sadistic..."

"Is it Sue?" I asked hopefully. Being separated from her was like being torn into two pieces. "She always has been the sadistic type."

"No," Rebecca replied, "Damn it, their thoughts don't give anything away. The only thing I do know is that they know we're Daughters of Kami."

"Seriously?" Laura asked, "But who –"

"AH!" We yelled upon feeling kunais to our throats.

"These are the Daughters of Kami, un?" A strangely familiar voice asked, "They're weak, un."

"Deidara?" I asked, perplexed.

"How do they know you, Deidara?"

"Oh, my God! It's NEMO!" Rebecca and Laura exclaimed.

"I'm not Nemo!" Kisame yelled, "What's a 'Nemo' anyway?"

"It's this little tiny clownfish that swims in the big blue ocean," Laura explained, "It happens to have one fin smaller than the other, which makes it a clearly disadvantaged swimmer."

"Are you calling me weak?" He growled, tightening the grip on her.

"No, but phew!" She wrinkled her nose, "Would it kill you to take some breath mints?"

"Laura," I hissed, "Shut up."

"What do you want with us?" Rebecca asked, hood down. Her eyes showed anxiety, anger, and a hint of fear all in one.

"You're the Daughters of Kami," Itachi said in monotone, keeping a firm grip on her shoulder, "And you're coming with us."

We remained quiet for a moment.

"You were the ones who kidnapped Sue, weren't you?" I whispered.

"That is correct," Itachi nodded.

"AH!" Laura yelled, "EMILY! IF YOU'RE STILL HERE! RESCUE US!"

Kisame clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries.

Rebecca and I rolled our eyes at her stupidity.

"We've got a loud one," He muttered.

Next thing I knew I was surrounded in darkness.

**Emily**

"Hey, Ad!" I yelled, walking out of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade considered looking for Sue, saying she was going to give it another week before she sent out search teams.

"Hi, Em," She waved.

"We're having lunch in the meadow," I said, "Wanna join us?"

"Nah," She replied, "I just ate. I'm going back home to read or something."

"Okay, well, bye!" I'll tell her about Sue later.

As I jumped from tree to tree back to the meadow, I thought about Naruto.

Heh, I was in trouble for it – but not much, since Tsunade didn't like Naruto as much as she preferred me – status thing, but oh well.

"Hey, where'd they go?" I asked myself, "Jeez, if they were going to leave, they could have left a note or something! They even left all their food for _me _to clean up!"

I returned home, thinking I would find them there. I'd give them hell when I did.

"Hey, Ad, did you see the others?" I asked when I got home, "They're not at the meadow."

"They're not here," Ad shrugged, "Maybe they got a mission or something."

"Hm…maybe you're right…"

"YOU SPAWN OF SATAN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I heard his megaphone loud voice from a distance.

"Heh, see ya," I told Adliani, running to my room and jumping out my window.

"Catch me if you can, kitten boy!" I laughed, jumping from tree to tree.

It was nice to make fun of people. Especially people with a short fuse like Naruto.


	9. Training

**Sue**

First thing I noticed the next morning were three unconscious girls with manacles on their ankles in 'my' dungeon. Yes, I've grown accustomed to calling it _my _dungeon.

"Damn it," I muttered tiredly, "I really have to work on my lying skills."

"Hey, guys, wake up!" I yelled, nudging them with my feet.

Rebecca only groaned and rolled over, but Claudia and Laura jumped up.

"Oh, my God!" Claudia exclaimed, enveloping me in a bone crushing hug, "You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I retorted.

"You've been gone for weeks!" Laura replied, "We were worried sick."

"Hey, Rebecca!" Claudia yelled, "Wake up!"

"Go to hell, all of you," She muttered.

"That's a nice way to say hello to your missing friend," I mused.

"Wait – you're not dead!" Well, that seemed to wake her up.

"Hello to you too, Rebecca," I smirked.

"How long have you been here?" Rebecca asked, "Claudia's been overreacting the past few weeks!"

"I have not!"

"Only a few," I shrugged, "How'd you guys end up here?"

"All I remember is eating lunch, with you guys," Claudia pointed to Laura and Rebecca, "And Emily. Then Emily left, and out of nowhere the Akatsuki shows up. Rebecca and Laura call Kisame Nemo, and…here we are."

"I have always wanted to call Kisame Nemo," Rebecca replied sheepishly.

"Wait a second," Laura stated, "Speaking of 'here', where are we?"

"Akatsuki dungeon."

Silence.

"Shit," Claudia cursed, "I just realized something."

"What?" I asked.

"Emily and Ad weren't abducted."

Rebecca groaned, getting where this was going. "That means our rescue lies in the hands of one person."

"Two," Laura corrected.

"No, one," Rebecca shook her head, "Emily and Ad don't make two separate people. They both equal to one person."

"Not even," I muttered, realizing the truth in her words.

We all turned to Claudia.

"What?"

"Well," Laura said thoughtfully, "Aren't you supposed to say something optimistic, like 'Don't worry, I'm sure they know we've been kidnapped' or 'They'll catch on soon and save us' or something?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not _that _optimistic!"

"We're so screwed," Laura mumbled.

"Hey, look on the bright side," I tried to cheer everyone up.

"What bright side?" Rebecca asked pessimistically.

"Um…" I tried to think of one, "Atleast we have our ipods?"

"We need to find a way out of here," Claudia grumbled, "I had a date with Shikamaru to go to!"

"Wait, what?!" We yelled.

"He invited me to go on a picnic with him the day after we were kidnapped," She explained reluctantly, "I hope he can use his genius and figure out we were kidnapped."

"What have you guys been up to while I was gone?" I asked curiously.

"Adliani and Kiba are together," Laura began.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "Seriously? How?!"

"I bet apples fell from some tree on their mission and hit them both on the head," Rebecca smirked, "And then they realized that they 'were so in love'!"

"Did that really happen?" I asked.

"No!" Oh, now I feel stupid.

"Gaara and Laura are getting really close, too," Rebecca smirked again, "I wonder how long it'll be till we get to be aunts…"

"Hey!" Laura glared at her, "Atleast I'm not the Emo Duck-butt's girlfriend!"

"Wait, I'm confused," I held my hand up, "_You _are dating the Emo Iceblock?"

"I'm his pseudo girlfriend, for the millionth time already," Rebecca rolled her eyes; "He bribed me."

"Yeah, four cloaks is _such _a bribe," Claudia snorted.

"You like him," I grinned, "Rebecca and Sasuke, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes –"

Rebecca tackled me to the ground, hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" She huffed, dusting herself off, "In my defense, he's actually very...nice, I guess. He's fun to be with."

"Not to mention she thinks he's a great kisser," Laura whispered in my ear.

"I heard that," She glared.

"Can I ask _why _you're his pseudo girlfriend in the first place?" I asked. This felt like catching up after years of being apart. I've been missing out on a lot.

"They were teasing us one day, and it really annoyed us," Rebecca shrugged, "So Ad came up with this brilliant idea. We all still had the SasuNaru pics – I still don't know how to delete them – which she downloaded into our ipods. Long story short: Everyone in the village now thinks they're gay."

"And where do you come in?"

"He says it's _my _fault, and I quote 'you are the spawn of Satan, do you know that?'" She mimicked him perfectly, "So he begged/bribed me to become his pseudo girlfriend to get him out of this mess."

"What about Emily?" I asked, "What's she been up to?"

"I think she likes Naruto," Laura shrugged, "But either she's too stubborn to admit it, or she's denser than I thought."

"I bet it's both," Claudia added, "I feel bad for Hinata, though."

"I don't," Rebecca said, "She's better off with Sasuke, or Gaara, or Shino – maybe even Neji, even if it's incest. One of them."

I noticed the slight hardening of her eyes when she mentioned Sasuke was a good match for Hinata. And I also noticed the slight glare from Laura when she mentioned Gaara's name.

"I really missed you guys," I said, "It's so boring being in a dungeon by yourself."

"Like a dungeon is a good place to be in in the first place." Claudia snorted.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" I asked, "We got so sidetracked that I just realized we were gossiping like a bunch of teenage girls."

"We _are _a bunch of teenage girls," Rebecca replied, "We're just a bunch of teenage girls who happen to be ninjas."

"So I repeat. How are we gonna –"

"Wait. I here sadistic thoughts again," Rebecca interrupted.

"Are you sure it's not just Sue?" Claudia asked, "She is a sadistic person, you know."

"Hey! I'm not _that _sadistic!"

"The keyword being 'that'." She smirked.

"Shut up," Rebecca waved her hand, "They're not Sue's. I think they're Nemo's."

"Let's annoy him," Laura smirked deviously.

"They're awake, Itachi," Kisame grunted, "Great."  
"Hi Nemo!" Rebecca and Laura smiled wide grins.

"My name is not Nemo! I'm not even orange!" He exclaims.

"True," Rebecca replies thoughtfully, "I'd say you're more like Dory. She's a blue fish with short time memory loss who likes to sing 'just keep swimming, just keep swimming' in a really retarded voice."

"That's enough," Itachi interrupts, "Here is your breakfast. Eat fast and you will come to training."

"Training?" Claudia inquired.

"You will become Akatsuki tools."

"No. No, no, and wait for it, no!" Laura refused.

"Shut up, Laura!" Rebecca sent her a look. "It would be _awesome _to become an Akatsuki member!"

She was no doubt sending her a plan through her mind.

"Fine," Laura said, defeated, "Whatever."

**Laura**

Training with the Akatsuki is the most brutal thing in the universe. Jesus, they made us keep our manacles on. I kept tripping every five minutes! Literally.

"Ugh," I groaned, on my knees, "Training…equals…my death…"

"It's not that bad," Sue rolled her eyes, "I got used to it after a two weeks."

"Ugh. I won't even live that long."

"We have training with Pein," Sue stated, "Itachi's coming after our break to take us to him."

"With _Pein_?" Claudia asked incredulously, "Are you kidding me?"

"No. he's actually pretty cool once you get to know him," Sue shrugged.

"Yeah, he's probably just as sadistic as Sue," Rebecca snickered.

We were each dragged off to different senseis. Since my main elements were Earth and Air, I trained mostly with Deidara. Hn, I get the girl – I mean, guy – who killed Gaara the first time around. I also had to train with Nemo/Dory on my water element and with Itachi on fire.

Sue and Claudia mostly trained with Pein, or when he was too busy, some other ninja who specialized in darkness. Sue also trained with Itachi, considering the powerful Genjutsu she had. Claudia, I think, trained by herself sometimes, since no one specialized in hiding and blending in with the shadows the way she did.

Rebecca worked solely with Itachi – besides Pein, of course – to work on her telepathy powers and her elements.

"Come." Itachi stated, "We will meet the Leader now."

He unlocked the dungeon cell and we all filed out.

"So, Itachi," Rebecca began, "Where's Tobi?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Fine," She sighed, "But answer me this one question – and then I'll shut up."

"Fine."

Rebecca looked at him, not saying anything. Whatever she wanted to ask must not have been a good thing to say aloud.

"That, again, is none of your concern." Itachi replied, agitation coloring his tone a teeny weenie bit.

"Hn."

I poked her in the stomach, catching her attention.

_What'd you ask him? _I asked.

_When he was planning on dying, _She shrugged.

That totally left me confused. Had I missed something?

I shrugged it off, because just in front of us was Pein's private training grounds.

-x-

I take it back. Two weeks of training with Pein is the most brutal thing in the universe.

"Pein, when can we spar?!" Sue asked eagerly, "I can't wait to test out my new skills."

"I do want to see how you four can spar," He said thoughtfully, "Alright. Sue and Rebecca and Claudia with Laura."

I sighed in relief when I learned that I was going with Claudia. I'd heard Claudia say Sue's powers were freaking scary, and I wasn't about to fight her now. I was also happy because they were going first, which inevitably meant I got to rest. Oh, yeah!

**Rebecca**

I withdrew my katana. Why were the Akatsuki so trusting? Beats me. But Pein took our manacles off, which, I'm glad to say, is a relief.

Pein nodded, signaling we could start.

I was sure not to look Sue in the eye – I'd seen her work her 'magic' on Claudia. I'm not gonna be victim number two.

I could read her thoughts easily enough, so I could predict her moves easily without looking at her. Clear advantage.

_Sue, _I sent her a thought, _Look behind you._

Yeah, using Sasuke's trick wasn't creative, but it's not copyright, right?

_I'm not falling for that, _I could hear a smirk in her tone, _I'm not a bimbo._

Damn it. That meant I was.

After two weeks of training with the Akatsuki, I was kind of grasping the concept of my telepathic powers. I'm not going to say I've mastered it, no, but I've grabbed a few tips and pointers, even though no one can read anyone's mind but me.

_Sue, _I sent her another thought.

_What? _She asked, irritated, as she dodged another one of my blows, _Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate here?_

_ Pein's looking at your butt._

"What?!" She exclaimed, turning to Pein, "You pervert!"

It was then that she realized that it was a trick. Faster than I could look down, she grabbed hold of my collar and forced our eyes to meet.

I was sent into a dark room. It was so small, I felt claustrophobic. Ugh, not the best position, especially when in a battle.

But, the disadvantage Sue has, is that when she uses her Genjutsu, she can't move either. Almost like she herself is in the Genjutsu as well. Of course, she's going to get a hang of it sooner or later, and when that happens, she'll be able to cast the Genjutsu _and _move around.

It'll be a dark day for whoever's facing her wrath when she's strong enough.

"Hi, Rebecca," A voice, out of nowhere, said. I looked around, but it was hard to see anything through the darkness.

"Sue, I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

Oh, God. I'm on the verge of screaming like a little five year old…

I was suddenly transported into a meadow. A sunny one, at that.

Hey, this isn't so scary! I can do this, I can do this.

"Rebecca?"

"Sasuke?" I asked, perplexed, "What are you doing here?"

I look around, finding each of my friends, one by one.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I exclaim.

Claudia shrugged, about to say something, when a choked cry comes from her lips.

"Claudia? Claudia!?" I yell, seeing a dark red spot dampening her shirt, spreading.

One by one everyone falls, coughing, trying to find the strength to stand, until Sasuke is the last standing.

"Sasuke," I whisper, frightened, "No!"

A sword suddenly pierced through his chest, back first. His eyes were growing lifeless by the second. I couldn't move.

And then I heard his last words.

"Pseudo …" and then he fell, sputtering and coughing, until he was no more.

How could those words have such an effect on me?

"Wow, you've got a really dramatic fear," Sue mused, unharmed, "I'd thought it'd be bugs or something."

Heh, that's number two on my list of fears. Sorry, Shino.

She blocked me from entering her mind, but I persisted.

_This is just an illusion, _I reminded myself, looking hard at Sue, _this is just an illusion._

"This is just an illusion…" Sue suddenly droned, as if in a daze. "Just an…illusion…"

Wait, what was going on here? Right now I didn't care, though.

I lunged.

I was suddenly brought back to the real world, on my knees, hands clutching my head. Sue was still in a daze.

"Sue?" I whispered, getting into stance again. I decided to try something.

"Sue, you are a monkey in a pink tutu," I said. I could hear Laura and Claudia trying to stifle their giggles.

"I am a monkey in a pink tutu," Sue droned. A flicker of something appeared on her face. "Ugh…what's with the mind control?" She asked with difficulty.

"Mind control? Awesome," I smirked, attacking.

Sue was barely keeping up, and it was only a matter of time before I could win.

I think I let my concentration on her mind slip, though, because she suddenly began keeping up with my attacks, even scratching me a little.

She tripped me. Talk about playing fair, Sue, jeez. I pulled her down with me, carefully avoiding the sharp points of her blades, and putting one of my katana to her neck, at the same time she shoved her sword into the ground, dangerously close to my neck.

"It is a tie," Pein concluded. "Laura, Claudia, it is your turn."

**Claudia**

"Shadow Bind Jutsu!" I yelled.

Laura dodged my attack, snapping her fan into place.

"Wind Torpedo Jutsu!" She countered.

I quickly moved out of the way, looking for any weak spots.

_No weak spots that I can see, _I thought grimly, _But there's got to be something!_

"Hey, Claudia!" Laura yelled, throwing three kunai.

I caught two, sending them right back at her at lightning speed.

"What?"

"When are you and your _one true love_ gonna get married?" She mocked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, perplexed.

"You talk in your sleep, you idiot," She rolled her eyes, roundhouse kicking me, "You were, like, 'I love you! Don't sleep, you idiot, don't you want to spend time with your one true love?!'"

Did I really say that in my sleep?

I could hear laughter coming from Rebecca and Sue.

Now I was pissed.

"You little –" I couldn't finish that thought, because Laura had suddenly stabbed me with a shuriken, "Shit!"

"It's on, now," I growled, taking the shuriken out of my arm. I winced.

"Claudia, what's with your eyes?" Laura asked, perplexed.

I ignored her. Probably another distraction.

Something was taking over me; I could feel my reason and logic fading away. I felt rage course through my veins.

What happened next was beyond my level of comprehension.

**No one's POV. **

Claudia's eyes were pitch black, and her hands glowed with some kind of black chakra.

Laura quickly realized they were Claudia's shadows.

Claudia smirked wickedly, and with a snap of her fingers the whole indoor training ground was immersed in darkness.

"Can you tell where Claudia is?" Sue asked, trying to see through the darkness.

"No," Rebecca shook her head, (though it was useless, no one could see her anyway) "Her thoughts are faint and I can't sense her chakra signature. It's like she's invisible."

"Awesome."

Laura was trying to listen for something – anything – that might give Claudia's location away.

"I honestly don't know what's going on here," Claudia suddenly said, "But it's freaking awesome."

Laura couldn't tell where her voice came from. She only had one thought running through her mind this whole time.

_Shit. I'm so screwed._

"Don't be a coward and show yourself, Claudia!" She yelled.

"I'm right behind you, baka."

Laura whirled around, ready to attack. She blindly attacked the darkness, but fell through the air.

"Ugh," She groaned quietly, "I will never make Claudia angry again."

"You got that right," Again, her voice was everywhere, making it impossible to tell where it came from.

Suddenly, Laura felt a hand on her neck.

"Ah!" She yelped.

Claudia smirked; putting a kunai to her neck and with another snap, light filled the room. The first thing everyone noticed was Claudia holding a kunai to Laura's neck. Her eyes were back to her normal brown.

"I always knew Claudia had a short fuse," Sue whispered, snickering.

Another glare from Claudia and a flash of black in her eyes told Sue to shut up.

Pein watched everything in interest.

Now he had a theory as to how to get them stronger.

Anger.


	10. Fail

**Emily**

"Hi, Tsunade," I greeted, "Why'd you call me here?"

"Mission," She replied, "Do you accept?"

I nodded, making a 'duh' look cross my face.

Tsunade can be so dumb sometimes. Sigh.

"Shizune, send him in."

After a moment, Naruto walked in, shoulders hunched. Now it dawned on me.

"No. I am _not _going on a mission with _him_," I refused, shaking my head profusely.

"Likewise," Naruto mumbled, "Like I'd want to go on a mission with _her _again. Tiny little puny witch."

My eye twitched.

"Too bad, you both accepted," Tsunade smirked, "Go prepare for the Winter Festival. It's D ranked."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "But even a Genin can do that!"

"Too bad. Get going."

I followed Naruto out of the Hokage's office, muttering curse words all the way.

"Let's get lunch," I stated, feeling my stomach grumble, "We can talk decorations there."

"Sure! Let's get ramen!" He grinned.

"No!" I disagreed, "I want waffles!"

"Ramen!"

"Waffles!"

"RAMEN!"

"WAFFLES!"

"What the hell is a waffle anyway?!" He yelled.

…The idiot doesn't know what a waffle is?! Now he is in dire need of one.

"Aw, you're fist couple fight," Adliani appeared out of nowhere, "How cute."

Where'd she come from?!

"Shut up!" We yelled.

"Hey, you can't tell her to shut up!" I glared at him, "Only I can!"

"Argh, you're annoying!" He yelled, "Let's just get ramen!"

"No! You eat that all the time," I protested, "Besides, it sounds like 'raw-men'…oh, my God! You're a cannibal!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" He was literally red in the face. So was I. "We're going to eat ramen and that's final!"

I disappeared, reappearing right behind him. I pressed his pressure point – hard – and rendered him unconscious.

I dragged him along.

"You're going to eat the waffles I make you," I muttered, "And you're gonna like 'em, damn it."

**Adliani**

"What was that about?" Kiba asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"They were fighting about what to eat for lunch," I shrugged, "Kinda like us yesterday."

"Only I won."

"Hmph," I scowled, "I think they like each other, though."

He kissed my cheek, chuckling. "I think you're right."

"I'm always right," I said.

"No you're not."

"What? Yeah, I am."

"No," He shook his head, "I am."

"Nuh-uh," I pouted. He laughed and gave me a noogie.

My heart did flip flops at his touch. But damn it, he ruined my hair.

"Yeah, I am, shortie."

Did he just call me short?!

**Rebecca**

"We have to get out of here!" Laura was pacing around the dungeon.

"Calm down," I rolled my eyes, "We'll find a way – ah!"

I'd tripped on a loose tile, tripped over my cloak, and landed on the floor. Hard.

"Jeez, I've gotta watch where I'm going," I groaned, "That hurt."

Sue helped me up. "You knocked a tile loose…what's that in there?"

Claudia pulled the grimy white device out.

"Since where is there a phone in a _dungeon_?!" Laura asked, bewildered.

"Does it work?" Sue asked.

"Only one way to find out," Claudia shrugged.

"I'll stand guard," I offered.

**No one's POV**

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" Adliani greeted.

"Ad, thank God!" Claudia sighed in relief.

"Hi Claudia," She replied, "How's your mission going? Actually I didn't know you could make phone calls on a mission!"

"We're not on a mission!" Claudia replied, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you just disappeared into thin air unexpectedly," Adliani shrugged, "So I figured you were on a mission. What else did you expect me to think? That you were kidnapped?"

"Yes!"

"Sure…"

"Ad, we're in a dungeon. It's damp, it's cold, and we wanna go home," Claudia deadpanned.

"I'm not that stupid. Try Emily, though."

"She hung up on me!" Claudia exclaimed angrily.

"Try Emily's room phone," Sue suggested quickly. After all, it wasn't long till Deidara came to bring them lunch.

_RING! RING!_

"Waffle Girl speaking," Emily greeted authoritatively, "Do you have a waffle in need?"

"What? Emily, it's Claudia!"

"Oh, hey Claudia!" Emily exclaimed, "Do you have a waffle in need?"

"Well, no, but –"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you, then. Goodbye!"

"Ugh! We have such retards for friends!"

"Claudia," Rebecca whispered, shifting her eyes away from her to the dungeon. Claudia instantly understood.

"Right! Laura, put the phone away!"

"Why me?"

"Just do it already!"

Laura quickly put the phone in the hollow tile and Sue sat on it.

Deidara unlocked the dungeon gate to find the girls standing around, looking suspicious.

"What's going on here, un?" He asked suspiciously.

"Talking about embarrassing girl things," Laura shrugged, "And we don't want anyone to hear."

His eye twitched at the mention of 'embarrassing girl things', so he quickly let it go.

"Whatever, un. Eat fast and your training restarts in thirty minutes, un."

"Hey, when are we gonna get some decent food?" Rebecca asked, eyeing her lumpy ramen in distaste.

"When you become members," He muttered.

"I miss pizza," Laura sighed wistfully.

Deidara shook his head at the mention of pizza. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't care to ask. Probably some futuristic thing like the 'ipod' they all had.


	11. Let's go!

**Emily**

"Waffles are good!" Naruto exclaimed, "But not as good as ramen."

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed, "It's so much better."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah uh!"

We were currently hanging the decorations around the village.

"Hey, Hinata!" I yelled, "Thanks for helping us out!"

"N-no problem," She smiled, hanging up a lantern, "It's m-my pleasure!"

"Yeah, thanks Hina-chan!"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's wide smile.

I felt a tinge of…something…when he smiled at her. He'd been giving me those smiles all day, making me feel so bubbly inside. But when he smiled like that to anyone else…

"You're jealous," Adliani appeared right behind me, her voice a whisper in my ear.

"Oh, my God, Ad!" I exclaimed, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" She feigned innocence.

"Appearing out of thin air!"

"It's fun," She shrugged, "Kiba got me doing it."

Damn him.

"Emily-chan, I'm starving!" Naruto yelled.

"Again?" I inquired, "We ate two hours ago!"

"What's you're point?"

I groaned. We're never going to finish.

"Fine, we'll eat," I rolled my eyes, "Ad, you wanna come with us?"

"Nah," She shook her head, walking towards the Hokage tower. "I was on my way to Tsunade's office."

"Okay, then," I waved, "Come on, Naruto, let's eat."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto grinned. I felt bubbly again.

I laughed.

**Adliani**

"Hi Tsunade," I entered her office.

"Why doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?!" She exclaimed, "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"I just needed to know something," I shrugged, putting my hands up.

"What?"

"When are Claudia, Rebecca, and Laura getting back from their mission?"

"What mission? I didn't send them anywhere."

"But they've been gone for weeks!"

"WHAT?!" She yelled. I winced.

"They've been gone for weeks! I figured they were on a mission!"

"Shit! Get Shizune! Now!" She growled.

I nodded rapidly, running out of the room.

"Shizune! Tsunade wants to see you," I rushed, "I think something happened to Claudia, Rebecca, and Laura."

Her eyes widened.

"What happened!?" Shizune ran into the office.

"I don't know!" Tsunade replied, "Ask Adliani!"

"They just disappeared one day!" I explained, "Emily and I just figured they were on a mission."

"Do you think they were kidnapped?" Shizune asked.

"It's a possibility," Tsunade shrugged, "But by who, I don't know."

"They did call me…" I trailed off, "A few days ago, actually. Claudia said they were in a dungeon…"

"They _called_?"

"I didn't believe them!" I exclaimed, "I mean, come on! A phone in a dungeon? I couldn't believe that!"

"Did she say exactly where they were?"

"No."

She groaned.

"Get the Rookie Nine here, Shizune," Tsunade ordered, "Along with all available Jounin and ANBU."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Get Emily and don't leave the village," She instructed, "And…get Naruto as well. I'm not going to risk him getting kidnapped as well."

"Yeah, okay."

**No one's POV**

"What do you mean they were kidnapped?" Neji asked warily.

"Exactly that," Sasuke muttered.

"Who would even kidnap them? And why?" Shikamaru added, for once, not tired.

"Uh…" Tsunade stammered at Shikamaru's question.

"You didn't tell them?" Adliani asked accusingly.

"Tell us what?" Kiba asked, eyeing Adliani.

"I forgot. I only told Shizune and a few others."

"Tell us what?!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" Emily elbowed him. Hard.

Tsunade took a deep breath, bracing herself for the reaction.

"Do you remember a legend called _The Daughters of Kami_?" Tsunade began, "Surely you've heard it when you were children?"

Everyone nodded, though Naruto dumbly said, "No. You do remember I have no parents, right?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Naruto." Emily whispered in his ears.

"Yeah, well, we're missing four of them."

"Are you telling us _they're _the Daughters of Kami?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Tsunade nodded.

The room burst out laughing – save for Sasuke, Shino, and Neji. They were just highly amused.

"Yeah, right!" Ino laughed, "We're being punk'd, aren't we?"

_ Is it so hard to believe? _Tsunade wondered.

"No," She replied, "It's true."

"We can prove it." Adliani added hotly.

"Okay," Sakura sneered, "Then prove it."

"Where's the scroll?" Adliani asked.

Tsunade handed her the scroll warily, warning her not to break it.

"Yeah, yeah," Adliani brushed her off, "Here."

Sakura unfurled the scroll, unfazed. There was silence for a few moments.

"No…way…" Her eyes widened, "These are the powers you have."  
"And does anyone else have those exact powers?" Adliani asked smugly.

Sakura ignored her.

"They're going to fall in love?" Neji asked, "That means…they're staying here."

_That part of the legend is the cheesiest thing ever, _Emily thought, rolling her eyes.

Tsunade only shrugged. Sakura was on the verge of fuming when she heard that. It only meant that…_thing _would get to keep her precious Sasuke-kun.

"It also said that…the Daughters of Kami would grow apart," Sasuke began, "What would that mean?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Tsunade replied, rolling her eyes, "Right now, though, we need to find who kidnapped them. Any ideas?"

"Well, Orochimaru is dead," Shino began, "It could have been the Akatsuki."

"Possibly."

"Not 'possibly', Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, "I bet it was them. After all, they possess the strongest missing nin out of all those types of organizations. How they could have found out, I'm not sure. But they did."

"It'll be useless to look for the Akatsuki base, though," Kakashi added disinterestedly, "For one thing, it's not like they called."

"Ha ha, funny story," Emily pointed her index fingers together.

"Don't tell me," Ino rolled her eyes, "They called you?"

"How?" Hinata asked, this time without stuttering.

"There was a phone in their dungeon, apparently." Adliani replied.

"Then I suggest we wait for them to call again," Asuma proposed, "If they do call, we'll ask as many things as we can. If they don't, we'll start the search."

"I like that plan," Tsunade agreed, "Everyone, stay on high alert. The Jounin and the ANBU will explore around the village for clues. Anything. Be prepared for a mission at any time. Also, I want Emily, Adliani, and Naruto to not participate for the upcoming mission, as it would –"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous!" Tsunade replied, "Naruto has the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. It would be a good idea to include him in it, but –"

"If it's a good idea for me to be in it, then why the hell am I not gonna par –par…partic…"

"Participate," Emily coughed.

"Yeah, that!"

"Because I'm not gonna risk you getting killed or kidnapped!" Tsunade finished hotly, "For Kami-sama's sake, Naruto, shut up!"

Tsunade suddenly wished for her sake.

"Now, please, leave." She ordered.

Everyone did as told; none wanted to anger her.

**Shikamaru**

I returned to the meadow, where Claudia first said yes to our date. When she didn't come, though, I thought she stood me up.

_ I was waiting, sitting on the checkered blanket, with a basket of food I'd bought – I was too lazy to bake._

_ Something was bubbling inside me. Call it excitement, if you will. Excitement to see her face, and hear the sarcastic remarks she would make about my laziness._

_ It was a bit hypocritical from Claudia, seeing she was almost as lazy as me, but her criticisms weren't harsh – well, not that harsh, at least._

_ I sat there, waiting. And waiting. My stomach was grumbling with hunger, but I didn't want to start eating without her, figuring she was just late._

_ One hour passed. Two. Three. My excitement quickly turned to disbelief, disappointment, and then anger. I left the food there and made my way home._

I'd avoided her for weeks. And it worked – or so I thought.

Memories of her flew through my mind. Why? What was that feeling ripping in my chest since I'd found she was kidnapped?

_"Hey, lazy-ass, wake up!" She shook me._

_ "What?" I groaned, "I'm sleeping!"_

_ "No shit, Sherlock," I could practically taste the sarcasm._

_ Who Sherlock was, I'll never know._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Look at that cloud! It looks like a skull!"_

_ I rubbed my eyes, following her gaze._

_ "That's not a skull, Claudia."_

_ "Oh, yeah? Then what is it?"_

_ "A happy face." I shrugged._

_ "Are you serious? A _happy face_?" She mocked._

_ "Shut up. You thought the last one we saw was a fat clown with its pants around his ankles."_

_ "'Cause that's what I saw!"_

_ "It was clearly a hot air balloon," I retorted._

_ "Was not!_

_ "Was too."_

_ "Was not!"_

_ "Ack, you're acting like a five year again."_

_ "It's not my fault. Rebecca rubs off on me."_

_ The corner of my mouth flicked upwards._

More memories like that ran through my mind. They all made me smile or chuckle.

I sighed, looking up at the sky. I wondered if Claudia was okay.

**Sasuke**

She never told me. Why didn't she tell me?

_Why does it matter if she told you or not? _A part of me wondered. I honestly had no answer.

I'd been suspicious when I hadn't seen her for weeks, but I made nothing of it, figuring she was on a mission.

A Daughter of Kami? I still couldn't believe it.

I mean, come on. She's a wacky girl, so sarcastic and annoying and –

_If she's so annoying, then why do you like it when she's around? _Another part of me thought.

_Ugh! I don't! _The other part thought.

_Yeah, you do._

"Argh! I do not!" I yelled aloud.

I was free to yell. No one would hear me in this dead compound, after all.

What was going on with me? Why did I care if she was kidnapped? Why did I care that she was probably near _him_?

I flopped onto my bed, face down.

Damn it, I really need to get a grip. Rebecca would just die of laughter if she saw me in this frazzled state.

"Get a grip, Sasuke," I muttered. Then I groaned.

_She's rubbing off on me. Now I'm talking to myself!_

Even when she wasn't around she was annoying me.

**Kiba**

"Why didn't you tell me, Ad?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have believed me," She shrugged guiltily.

"I would have believed you."

"You laughed your butt off in Tsunade's office, smart one."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that," I kissed her lips lightly.

"Apology accepted," She smiled, taking my hand.

We walked around the village in silence.

I did feel a bit hurt she never told me. Maybe I wouldn't have believed her right away, but...

Oh, I don't know. I just wish she told me before.

"Kiba?" Adliani spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"When you go on your mission," She began, "Can…can you take me with you?"

"No!"

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not going to lose you!"

"Well, I don't want to lose you, either!" She huffed.

"Look, Ad," I looked her in the eye, "You've got orders from the old hag not to go. I'm not going to take you, because, for once, I agree with her."

"But –"

"No buts, Ad," I silenced her with a kiss, "I'm not going to risk losing someone I love."

**Naruto**

I slurped some more ramen.

"You eat a lot for a kitten, you know," Emily mused.

"I am not a kitten! I'm a _fox, _damn it!"

"Yeah, sure."

Emily smiled a mischievous smile. My heart did a flip flop. I hope she didn't see me blush.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan!" I waved.

"Hi, Naruto."

Hm…that's weird…I'd usually notice how nice her hair is…or how cute she looked…but nothing…

"I was wondering, wanna eat with us?"

"No way! I'm not eating with Pinky!" Emily huffed.

"Yeah, like I'd eat with you, too." She scoffed.

"See ya, Naruto," Emily got up from the table, "Have fun with Suckura."

"Wait! Emily-chan!"

She ignored me.

Why did I feel a little hurt?

**Pein**

"Can't we take a break, Pein? I'm tired!" Sue whined.

I sighed. "Fine, Sue. But just because no one is around."

"Alright! I knew I was your favorite."

"Hn. I don't play favorites."

"Aw, don't worry, Pein. You're my favorite Akatsuki member, too! You know, besides Itachi."

I ignored that comment, tossing her a water bottle.

She caught it effortlessly. She had to stretch to catch it, and I could see the glint of a bellybutton ring.

"I didn't know you had a bellybutton piercing," I said.

"That's 'cause I don't care to show it," She shrugged, lifting her shirt up. "Like it?"

"No. I have better rings for my piercings." I eyed her bellybutton stud with disgust. "The others, however, are fine."

"Why, thank you!" She smirked, sitting down.

"Five minute rest," I instructed, "And then we'll continue training."

"Fine."

"Are you done yet?" I asked, a few minutes later.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done. Don't rush me." She rolled her eyes.

If it were anyone but her who'd said that…they'd be dead by now.

Was I even angered by those comments?

No…actually, I was not. I found them amusing.

"Hn. Look into my eyes again. Feel angry."

She did as I told her. Sue never questioned why I didn't want her to find my worse nightmare. It was something I couldn't find. I wouldn't have it unearthed.

I was transported into the same small black room. Sue appeared, sword in hand.

She sliced at my stomach, leaving a thin red gash. I dodged the next blow. She came at me again; this time I elbowed her in the stomach. She roundhouse-kicked me with such a force, it sent me flying at a wall. I brushed it off, unleashing a fury of attacks, which she was having trouble keeping up with. I finally found an opening, hitting the back of her neck. I was suddenly back in the private training grounds.

"That's good for now." I said, brushing myself off and examining my wounds.

"You want me to heal you for once? Or can the big macho Pein take care of it himself?"

"Pein sounds like pain. I can handle it. I'll go to the infirmary later."

"Don't be stupid," Sue rolled her eyes, "Take off the cloak. Besides, I wanna show off!"

"Hn, the master is following the student's orders. Amusing."

"The grasshopper is progressing, then," She retorted.

I took off my cloak, leaving myself in my pants, weapon pouch, and thin mesh shirt.

"Take the mesh shirt off, too."

I did as she told me to. Now I was half naked. How nice.

She gathered the familiar glowing green chakra into her left hand and placed it on my bare chest. I shivered. And not because her hand was cold.

Soon the cuts were gone and the green chakra faded, but her hand remained.

"Hn, that's weird…" She muttered, "I feel a bit tired."

I grabbed her wrist, but didn't move it.

"That's because when you heal, you lose energy. Weren't you listening when the Uchiha taught you this?"

"No."

"Hn. No wonder."

It was then that I noticed that I was half naked, she still hadn't moved her hand from my chest, and I still had a grip on her wrist.

I let go of her, putting my cloak back on.

"Come. Put your manacles back on. Lunch break."

"Ick, stupid manacles," I heard her mutter.

"When we trust you won't run away, we'll let you roam freely," I said, sealing her manacles with my chakra.

Once I left her in the dungeon with the others, I returned to my quarters.

It was then that I placed my hand on the spot where Sue had laid hers only ten minutes ago.

**Itachi**

"Balance. That is the key of this exercise," I repeated.

I currently had Rebecca on a tight rope, positioned for battle with her katana. She'd fallen over onto the hard ground after I knocked her off. That's where poor balance got you.

"How the hell do you stay on this thing?" Rebecca muttered to herself, but she positioned herself better.

"Now attack."

I sent a series of blows with my one katana, most of which she blocked. I slashed at her ankle, but she managed to stay on the rope, even with it bleeding.

"Come at me again."

She came at an almost top speed – we'd have to work on that – and sent a fury of attacks my way. I didn't have much trouble with them. But others were in for a surprise if they encountered her.

"Can we stop now?" She panted, her hands on her knees.

"Two minute break."

Rebecca drank her water greedily.

"So…" She trailed off lazily, "What's it like being an Akatsuki ninja?"

"Hn."

"Jeez, I'm trying to make conversation." She deadpanned, "Help me out a little."

"Hn."

"Of course," She muttered.

We sat in silence for another minute.

_Why are you going to kill yourself for Sasuke?_ She asked.

My furrowed my eyebrows.

"Be quiet."

_Look, I know you love him, and all, but you don't have to _kill _yourself for him. You want to be with him and you know it._

_Hn._

_Yeah, be that way. You two are so alike. It's annoying._ She thought.

Why does she even care about my plans? What is Sasuke to her?

"Hn."

_Just because you're keeping him safe from Tobi – or Madara, that sounds better – doesn't mean that he's still going to stay with Konoha._

"Excuse me?" This caught my attention.

She sighed, but continued.

_Madara's going to be right there when Sasuke kills you. He's going to tell him everything and turn him against Konoha._

"How do you know?" I gritted my teeth.

_I read the manga._

I raised my eyebrow.

_Long story._

I got up and wordlessly put her manacles on.

"Stupid manacles," Rebecca muttered, "I'm guessing it's too much trouble to keep 'em off."

"Hn."

"Stupid Emo."

I decided not to ask what an "Emo" was

**Gaara**

"She's…what?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Laura is…missing, Kazekage-sama," Shizune replied.

"What happened."

"We think she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Kazekage-sama."

"Why?" It was hard to keep my anger in check.

"We will explain it to you when you come to Konoha. All I can say right now is that she is one of the Daughters."

"I'll be there in two days," I gritted my teeth, abruptly hanging up.

A Daughter of Kami? Can't be…she's too…unusual.

I left my office, finding my assistant in her desk.

"Miko, hold my calls. I'm taking the day off," I started walking off without waiting her reply.

How could they be so careless with her, if they knew she was a Daughter?

My eyes narrowed. How long did they know? Why didn't _she _tell me?

Weren't we…friends?

_"Hey, Gaara!" Laura greeted, climbing onto the rooftop to sit by me._

_"What?"_

_"Oh, come on," She rolled her eyes, "You've got to be lonely staying here all night."_

_"No."_

_"Tch, yeah right," She scoffed._

_"Hn."_

_"Well, anyway," She shrugged, "I'm going to see what is so interesting staying up all night to watch the stars."_

_"There's nothing else to do; I don't sleep."_

_"Then I'll just have to wait for you to," She said simply._

_"Hn."_

_"Your Emo-ness is incredibly depressing, Gaara," She muttered._

_"Emo-ness?"_

_"Ask Sue or Claudia, or Rebecca. They'll elaborate," She yawned._

_"Go to sleep."_

_"No. I'm going to keep my friend company on this boring night."_

_"…Friend?" I asked, startled._

_"Yeah. Friend." She smiled._

_Something in me hated that word coming from her mouth. But another part of me…was…happy? Is that what that feeling was?_

_"Hn." I would not let her sense the turmoil I was feeling. Not now, not ever._

_"Just when I think you've warmed up to me, you revert back to your Emo self," She sighed, yawning once more._

_Twenty minutes later she was fast asleep._

I opened the door to my living quarters and slammed it harshly. I didn't care.

I filled a backpack with water and food, packing a map in as well. Then my eyes caught sight of the gift Laura gave me.

_"Alright! My service to you is _over_!" She exclaimed._

_"It's not like you did anything, anyway," I muttered._

_"Yes, I did! That wind Jutsu I pulled off was one of them."_

_"Hn."_

_"Jeez, say something that makes sense, won't you?" Laura mumbled._

_"Hn."_

_"'Hn'." She mimicked me. "And just think, I was going to give you a present."_

_My eyebrow rose. "If it's another Jutsu I won't accept it."_

_"No, silly."_

_"I'm curious. Elaborate."_

_Laura took out an object from her pocket. It was a necklace, with a teal gem hanging from the hook. There was a little inscription on it._

_"What is this?" I held it up with one finger gingerly._

_"It's a necklace, Gaara," She rolled her eyes, "Cost me a lot, so take it. The store keeper said it was a friendship necklace. It's supposed to say 'good friends' or something. See, I have one, too."_

_I smirked._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing," I shrugged. "Thank you."_

_That store keeper was a clever man. It wasn't a friendship necklace. It was a lovers' one. That little inscription said "Forever and always together."_

_What an idiot Laura was._

My eye twitched at the memory. It touched me how she got me something…that…nice? I don't know. But it filled me with a content feeling.

The corner of my mouth flicked upwards as I placed the item around my neck, tucking it into my shirt.

It was time to go.

**_Author's Note_**

_Hi! I'm Rebecca's friend, Laura. I'm making this author's note for two reasons._

_1. Rebecca is too lazy to do it herself._

_2. Well, someone's got to do it!_

_Okay, this note is to let you know that Rebecca is re-writing When Reality Becomes Anime. _

_She has re-written it various times, actually. This is probably the fourth. But she really seems to like this one. She has a lot written. But… this version is a bit different. _

_Instead of being six girls thrown into the Naruto world, we're already in the Naruto world. It's basically like creating OCs. And now, it's less Mary Sue-ish and a little more realistic. This version is much more thought out. And if I do say so myself: It is my favorite version._

_Now that that's said… I'll tell you about the girl's names: Instead of our normal names (Rebecca, Emily, Adliani, Sue, Claudia, and Laura), we'll be using our anime names. Some of our anime names have changed… so they're not completely the same as in this story._

**_Rebecca:_**_ Kyoko_

**_Adliani:_**_ Kida_

**_Claudia:_**_ Amaya_

**_Sue:_**_ Aridoku_

**_Laura:_**_ Yuki_

**_Emily:_**_ Curomi_

_Some of the girl's powers may have changed slightly… well, no… That's just Emily and me. But you'll see how it changed once she decides to post it up on FanFiction. _

_There's one more thing I want to say! Some of you may be disappointed that we're no longer from the real world. We don't know as much as we used too. So we won't be able to make any sort of jokes like that. As in… example! We won't know much about Akatsuki. They're an organization of S-Class Criminals. But we don't know anything about the people in it. So no, we won't call Kisame 'Nemo', sadly. But, I can assure you that the story is funny and betterthan the original version. We gave you the rest of what Rebecca wrote before declaring this story officially discontinued._

_**Meh. Rebecca speaking. As Laz (Laura) mentioned already, I was too lazy to do the author's note, but since I've uploaded the rest of the chapters I've decided to add my two cents after Laz's little note. I've written WRBA four times, and now I think I came up wtih a pretty decent plot this time. Granted, it is nothing like the old WRBA. But it IS way better written. I hope you could check it out, but if you don't I completely understand. Thanks for reading all the way up to this point. I appreciate it.**_


End file.
